


N’oublie jamais.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Amnesia, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Incest, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Curse Breaking, Cursed Westeros, Curses, Dark Curse, Domestic Violence, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Everything Hurts, Evil Cersei Lannister, F/F, F/M, Family, Father/Daughter Incest, France (Country), Gen, Hurt Jaime Lannister, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Incest, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, M/M, Memories, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oberyn made me ship it, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Poor Jaime Lannister, Poor Theon, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01 AU, Self-Insert, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics, Song: Jenny of Oldstones, Violence, White Walkers, kind of
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [OUAT UA] : UA S1. La guerre contre les marcheurs blancs dure depuis des années à Westeros. En dernier recours, la décision est prise de lancer le Sort Noir, pour sauver ce qui peut encore l’être. Mais ce serait oublier ceux se battant encore pour le trône de fer. Et c’est sans compter une spécialiste de GOT qui débarque par hasard et commence à foutre le bordel. Multipairing.





	1. Prologue : Notre dernière chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Je vais à nouveau bousiller le canon, comme d’habitude j’ai envie de dire... C’est un UA où Daenerys et Viserys ne sont pas présents.
> 
> C’est un mélange entre l’univers de OUAT lui-même (par rapport à la malédiction) et une sorte de « Et si ? », à savoir, et si Ned Stark avait cru le déserteur ? La Longue Nuit aurait peut-être commencé plus tôt. Et aurait été plus longue. Je ne tiens pas compte de ce qu’il se passe dans la saison 1, à part pour la mort de Jon Arryn. Et celle de Robert à un moment aussi.
> 
> Je vais reprendre quelques éléments de OUAT mais pas besoin d’avoir suivit la série pour comprendre cette fic, et je vais attribuer certains rôles de OUAT à certains personnages de Westeros, à vous d’essayer de deviner qui sera qui... Il y aura aussi des flash-backs, donc soyez prévenus. Comme dans OUAT en fait.
> 
> Ça va être un gros bordel, moi-même, j’ai encore du mal à m’y retrouver...
> 
> Le sort ne sera pas lancé en écrasant un cœur parce que je n’ai aucune idée de qui tuer, et il y aura probablement du smut dans cette fic, consenti ou non (vu que certains couples seront imposés par la malédiction.) 
> 
> Et oui il va y avoir une grosse ville de 500 000 habitants peuplée de gens issus d’un roman de fantasy et personne n’a rien vu, cherchez pas...
> 
> Et ça se passera en France, parce que les châteaux. Et que j’imagine bien Cersei vivre dans un château pour gouverner la ville de « Westeros ». J’ai pas encore trouvé de nom de ville à vrai dire. Il y aura probablement la présence d’un OC (coucou Marina), je verrai comment l’introduire à un moment de l’histoire.
> 
> Pairings : Il y aura deux catégories, les ships véritables, et les ships dus à la malédiction (donc non consentis/malsains). 1° Théon/Robb. Catelyn/Ned. Tyrion/Shae. Braime. Sansa/Yara. Margaery/Tommen. Ellaria/Oberyn/Benjen. Lysa Selyse. Renly/Loras. Jon Snow/Ygritte. Sam/Vère. Arya/Gendry. Lancel/OC (Marina), Bran/Jojen. Shireen/Myrcella. 2° Ramsay/Théon, Cersei/Jaime. Catelyn/Petyr Baelish, Ned/Lysa Arryn. Joffrey/Sansa. Craster/Vère. J’en ai peut-être oubliés. Et évidemment, inceste et non-con pour certains d’entre eux.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

\- **Défi du Mille-Prompts : ****275\. Contrainte – Pas de dialogue.**

Ils étaient revenus juste après la mort de Jon Arryn.

Non, c’était faux.

Ils étaient là bien avant, seulement... personne à Westeros ne l’avait encore compris.

Excepté les sauvageons vivants dans le Nord, bien sûr.

Jusqu’à ce qu’un déserteur de la garde de nuit ne soit finalement retrouvé et amené à Winterfell.

Qu’est-ce qui avait poussé Ned Stark à lui faire confiance, et à le croire sur parole ?

La terreur dans ses yeux, le désespoir dans sa voix, la conviction de chacun de ses mots, _clamant qu’il avait vu des marcheurs blancs _?

Il ne saurait sans doute jamais.

Ça n’avait plus d’importance de toute façon.

Il ne l’avait pas exécuté, il l’avait enfermé, et avait envoyé des hommes jusqu’au Mur pour vérifier ses dires.

Ils n’avaient pas été déçu du voyage...

Et, quelques mois plus tard, l’Enfer s’était abattu sur eux.

Les marcheurs blancs étaient arrivés, et avec eux, la mort.

La nuit éternelle, la Longue Nuit elle-même.

L’invasion s’était faite lentement, insidieusement, au-delà du Mur, et quand ils s’étaient rendus compte de ce qu’il se passait, il était déjà trop tard.

Ned Stark s’était rendu lui-même au Mur, là où son frère Benjen se trouvait, et il les avait vus.

L’armée des morts.

Il avait su, à cet instant précis, que le monde était en train de sombrer, et eux avec.

Ils allaient mourir.

Ils allaient _tous_ mourir.

Glace n’avait pas été de trop pour défaire les quelques marcheurs qui s’étaient trouvés face à lui.

Mais ça n’avait rien changé.

Il y en avait d’autres.

Il les avait vus, tous autant qu’ils étaient, eux, les morts, encore loin, c’est vrai, mais aussi tellement proches.

Trop proches.

Ils étaient déjà là, en un sens.

Bien fol était celui qui tentait de leur échapper.

Et jamais, non, jamais Eddard n’avait eu aussi peur au cours de sa vie qu’à ce moment.

Le Mur était encore là, et la garde aussi, elle qui se targuait d’être « le bouclier qui protège le royaume des humains », elle pourtant désormais si exsangue et dépourvue de soldats, et ils tiendraient encore tout deux contre l’armée des morts, certes.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

C’était la peur au ventre que lui et son frère étaient rentrés à Winterfell, et sa première action fut de libérer le déserteur, et de lui accorder sa grâce avant de le renvoyer chez lui, sans même attendre la permission de Robert à ce sujet.

Le jeune homme l’avait abondement remercié, et Lord Stark avait balayé ses remerciements d’un geste de la main.

Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons de sa fuite désormais.

Lui, un soldat expérimenté, et accompagné de soldats de la garde de nuit, et équipé d’une épée en acier valyrien, il avait eu grand-mal à survivre face à une dizaine de marcheurs blancs.

Comment un gosse inexpérimenté, armé d’une simple épée, seul et n’ayant aucune idée de quoi faire aurait-il pu ne pas vouloir fuir à toutes jambes en voyant ce qui l’attendait ?

En étant confronté à un ennemi trop puissant qu’il ne pouvait pas détruire.

La fuite avait été la seule option pour lui.

Ce n’était pas de la lâcheté, avait-il compris en voyant les marcheurs blancs venir vers eux.

Simplement du bon sens.

Lui aussi aurait sûrement fuit si il avait été seul.

Et au moins, grâce à lui, ils savaient pour les marcheurs blancs et la menace qu’ils représentaient.

Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir que le monde de Westeros ne termine pas dans le froid éternel.

_§§§§_

Ça n’avait pas été une mince affaire, que de parvenir à convaincre les habitants de Westeros.

Enfin, les dirigeants surtout.

Après tout, le royaume était en paix depuis dix-sept ans, Viserys et Daenerys Targaryen n’étaient plus depuis longtemps, et en dehors de la mort de Jon Arryn, rien de néfaste n’était arrivé ces derniers temps.

Pourquoi croire que le pire était possible alors que tout allait bien ?

Ils avaient perdu du temps, tellement de temps à essayer de prouver que ce qu’ils avançaient était vrai.

Mais, pourtant, à force de persévérance et de patience, Ned avait fini par convaincre le roi et tout les autres que c’était bel et bien réel.

Et soudainement, c’était presque comme si la lutte pour le trône de fer n’avait plus aucune importance, et l’enquête sur la mort de Jon Arryn avait fini par apparaître comme tellement _dérisoire_ face à la fin du monde qui s’annonçait comme imminente et presque inévitable.

Plus rien ne comptait désormais, si ce n’est la sauvegarde de Westeros et de ses habitants.

L’unité, voilà ce qui les sauverait tous, ce qu’ils devaient rechercher plus que n’importe quoi d’autre.

Enfin, ça aurait dû être le cas...

Même en ces temps terriblement troublés, il semblait que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment.

Cela faisait sept ans que tout avait commencé, que l’existence des marcheurs blancs avait été pour de bon attestée et révélée aux yeux de tous.

Sept longues années de guerre.

Au fil des ans, il y avait eu de nombreuses morts des deux côtés, ce qui n’avait en fin de compte pas changé grand chose quant aux forces en présence du côté des marcheurs blancs, quand les morts au combat avaient commencé par se relever, et qu’il avait fallu les tuer une seconde fois.

Ils avaient fini par brûler les cadavres des disparus, avant de disperser leurs cendres dans le vent, afin de les empêcher de se transformer en monstres mus par un seul instinct : s’en prendre à ceux aux côtés de qui ils s’étaient autrefois battus.

Il en y avait d’autres qui avaient péri de mort naturelle, de vieillesse ou de maladie, que ce soit Hoster Tully, vieille Nan, Tywin Lannister, Walder Frey ou Balon Greyjoy.

Au fil du temps, des liens s’étaient renforcés, des relations étranges avaient fleuri entre des membres de différentes maisons, et des barrières avaient fini par s’écrouler.

À force de vivre en permanence dans une ambiance de danger perpétuel, où chaque jour pouvait être le dernier, certaines choses avaient fini par changer pour de bon, certaines inimités avaient fini par disparaître.

Mais aujourd’hui était un grand jour.

Aujourd’hui était le jour où ils pourraient échapper pour de bon à ces monstres qui n’avaient pas d’autre objectif que la destruction du monde.

En ce jour, le Sort Noir allait être lancé.

Après des semaines de travail acharné, la prêtresse/magicienne Mélisandre d’Asshai allait enfin être en mesure de les envoyer ailleurs, et de peut-être tous les sauver.

Ce que personne ou presque ne savait alors, c’est que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

Alors que la malédiction s’abattait sur eux tous, chacun se mit à espérer que les choses soient meilleures dans ce nouveau monde.

Oh, comme ils avaient _tort_...

_A suivre_...

**ND’A :** ** Que voudriez-vous lire comme flash-back ?**


	2. Ça n’a rien d’une fin heureuse.

\- **Défi du Mille-Prompts : ****618\. Chanson – Jenny of Oldstones (Florence and the Machine).**

_France, 2017._

_Château de Kintzheim._

_Ville de Kintzheim._

Pour Cersei Lannister, il y avait quelque chose de très réconfortant dans le fait que le Sort Noir l’ait transportée dans un château plus ou moins semblable à ceux que l’on pouvait trouver à Westeros.

Elle s’y sentait à la maison, alors même qu’elle se trouvait maintenant dans un monde qui n’était pas le sien.

En rétrospective, maintenant qu’elle y repensait plus en détail, ça avait été ridiculement _facile_ de mettre tout ça en place.

C’est vrai, une fois qu’il avait été annoncé que le Sort Noir serait lancé, Cersei avait immédiatement essayé de tirer son épingle du jeu.

Après tout, dans ce nouveau monde qu’aucun d’eux ne connaissait, le jeu des trônes allait continuer, recommencer, de toute évidence, maintenant que le danger des marcheurs blancs allait enfin être évité, à défaut d’être anéanti, et les petites querelles personnelles des uns et des autres allaient bientôt reprendre leur place, comme autrefois.

Comme au bon vieux temps...

Et, ce n’était pas exactement cela qui la gênait, c’était plutôt le fait de savoir qu’elle risquait d’être reléguée au second plan, _encore_...

Elle était la reine, certes, mais c’était _Robert_ qui était le roi, et elle n’avait pratiquement _jamais _voix au chapitre (enfin, jamais en vrai).

Et puis il y avait Jaime, aussi...

Jaime, qu’elle sentait qu’elle perdait de plus en plus, son frère, son jumeau, cette autre partie d’elle-même, Jaime, qui avait perdu sa main et qui après cela s’était rapproché de cette femme chevalier, cette... _Brienne de Torth,_ et avec qui, elle en était sure, il avait une liaison à l’époque où ils étaient encore tous à Westeros.

(Mais comment aurait-elle pu s’en plaindre ?

Il était censé n’être que son frère jumeau, pas son amant, par les sept enfers !)

Elle ne pouvait rien y changer de toute façon, et Jaime s’était de plus en plus éloigné d’elle, sans qu’elle puisse rien y faire.

Alors elle n’avait rien dit, et elle avait attendu.

Quoi donc, elle n’en savait rien.

Et puis, Lady Mélisandre avait parlé du Sort Noir, et tout doucement, Cersei s’était mise à espérer.

Peu à peu, alors que tout se mettait en place, elle, Littlefinger et les Bolton (le père et son fils bâtard), accompagnés de Qyburn et la Montagne (qui gardait la porte et empêchait les petits oiseaux de Varys – enfin, ceux qu’il _restait_ – de ne serait-ce que _vouloir_ les espionner) avaient pris l’habitude de se réunir régulièrement afin de comploter pour prendre le pouvoir.

Simple, mais efficace.

Ils avaient envoyé Qyburn en tant qu’espion auprès de Mélisandre, ce qui avait été un jeu d’enfant, puisque le mestre, avec ses expériences, disons... insolites – enfin plutôt interdites – était tout à fait à même de travailler avec la femme rouge sur le sortilège.

Mais pas avec de bonnes intentions, de tout évidence.

Et Qyburn avait finit par apprendre tout ce qu’il avait à savoir, jusqu’à ce que Mélisandre se fasse déjouer par ceux qu’elle croyait ses alliés.

Puis, ainsi, était venu le jour où tout avait basculé.

Le jour où elle avait tué Robert.

Elle savait très bien qu’elle s’en souviendrait toute sa vie.

_§§§§_

_Elle s’était penchée sur lui, allongé qu’il était sur le sol, à deux pas de ce fameux trône de fer pour lequel tout le monde s’écharpait, agonisant et une dague plantée dans le cœur, les yeux écarquillés et l’expression du visage figée par la surprise._

_Cersei lui avait alors sourit, à ce gros lard qu’elle haïssait depuis tellement d’années, qu’elle avait voulut voir crever depuis tellement de _temps_._

_« Toi... Avait-il alors hoqueté, respirant avec difficulté, le regard haineux et empli de rage._

_La reine avait sourit, avant de porter son verre d’eau (il n’y avait plus une seule goutte de vin nulle part depuis longtemps) à ses lèvres._

_\- Oui, s’était-elle contentée de répondre. Moi._

_\- J’aurais dû m’en douter, fit alors le roi mourant. J’aurais toujours dû savoir que ce serait _toi_ et personne d’autre qui causerait ma mort. Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis _surpris.

_\- Le roi est mort, dit-elle avec cynisme, longue vie à la reine !_

_\- Tu ne l’emporteras pas au paradis, siffla-t-il. Eddard n’est pas un idiot, il saura que c’est toi, et il t’arrêtera... _Ils _t’arrêteront tous, et ils t’emprisonneront pour Régicide._

_\- Certes oui... Excepté que, une fois que la malédiction sera lancée, avec un « petit truc en plus », que ce cher Qyburn a bien pris la peine de rajouter, ils auront tous oublié qui ils y sont. Ils auront également oublié ce que j’ai fait, et même _qui tu es_..._

_Un air indigné prit alors place sur le visage de son époux._

_\- Espère de garce... Tu..._

_\- Je ne t’ai jamais aimé. Je ne crois pas non plus qu’il s’agisse d’une surprise pour toi, après tout, tu ne m’as jamais aimée non plus. Tu es un incapable, un ivrogne, un mauvais roi et un mauvais père, en plus d’être un mauvais mari. Je te déteste... En réalité, ça va même plus loin pour dire vrai, tu m’es complètement indifférent désormais._

_\- As-tu fini ? J’aimerais pouvoir mourir en paix ! Éructa Robert._

_\- Oh non, je n’ai pas fini ! Clama Cersei. Son sourire se fit amusé. Tu n’es pas le père de mes enfants, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ne sont pas de toi, et j’en remercie les Sept chaque jour qui passe... Et tu veux savoir de qui ils sont ? De _Jaime_, mon frère, mon amant, mon véritable amour, le seul homme que j’ai jamais aimé !_

_\- Tu. As. Gagné, reconnut Robert, la respiration sifflante. Mais par pour longtemps._

_\- C’est ce que nous verrons... Profite bien de ton séjour dans les Sept Enfers..._

\- _J’attendrai que tu m’y rejoigne, dit-il avant de finalement rendre son dernier souffle. »_

_Elle se contenta d’éclater de rire, ignorante qu’ailleurs, d’autres personnes tentaient de toutes leurs forces d’empêcher le désastre à venir. _

_§§§§_

_Lady Catelyn Stark était terriblement nerveuse._

_Quelque chose flottait dans l’air, quelque chose de sombre, de mauvais, et qui n’avait rien à voir avec les marcheurs blancs._

_Ce n’était pas étonnant en un sens._

_Catelyn n’avait que peu de connaissances en magie, mais elle en avait suffisamment pour savoir que le Sort Noir était un sortilège aussi puissant que dangereux, et maléfique également._

_Et qui demandait un prix exorbitant à payer._

_D’après celle qui allait lancer le sortilège, Mélisandre, ou la femme rouge, comme on l’appelait également, la prêtresse arrivée avec Stannis Baratheon, le Maître de la Lumière demandait des sacrifices, des morts, du sang et des flammes pour que la malédiction soit effective et les transporte véritablement dans cet autre monde._

_Un monde sans magie._

_Un endroit sûr, où les marcheurs blancs ne pourraient jamais les suivre._

_Des gens allaient mourir, des gens allaient brûler pour qu’eux tous puissent potentiellement survivre ailleurs, dans un monde meilleur._

_Du moins, ils l’espéraient._

_Ceux qui allaient brûler étaient à Essos, là où d’autres prêtres et prêtresses du dieu R’hllor se trouvaient également, ces derniers étant prêts à exécuter les ordres de Mélisandre._

_Et là, seulement là, le sortilège pourrait se lancer._

_Des maîtres de la baie des serfs allaient brûler et périr, et être punis pour leurs crimes, et avec un peu de chance, les esclaves qui avaient été autrefois sous leur joug auraient une bien meilleure vie dans ce nouveau monde._

_C’était Mélisandre elle-même, en tant qu’ancienne esclave, qui avait proposé cela._

_Pour le plus grand bien._

_Puisqu’il y aurait de toute façon un prix à payer, qu’il faudrait tuer des centaines de personnes pour en sauver d’autres milliers, ne valait-il pas mieux s’attaquer aux monstres qui peuplaient encore leur monde ?_

_Ce n’était que justice, après tout._

_Le froid éternel pour tous ou les flammes pour certains._

_Il avait fallu choisir, et ils avaient choisi la deuxième option._

_Un mal pour un bien, d’après les propres mots de la femme rouge._

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Mélisandre, armée de ses connaissances, de ses pouvoirs et de ses potions, et accompagnée de Qyburn, était enfermée dans le laboratoire du Donjon Rouge._

_Cinq jours, plus précisément._

_Cela faisait exactement cinq longues journées qu’elle faisait tout son possible pour lancer le sortilège, non sans difficulté._

_Elle était forte et puissante, et c’était une sorcière plusieurs fois centenaire, mais malgré cela, même elle avait besoin de temps pour y arriver._

_Et depuis cinq jours, les habitants de Westeros qui n’étaient pas encore morts ou transformés en marcheurs blancs retenaient leur souffle._

_Catelyn elle-même était terriblement inquiète._

_Ce n’était pas qu’elle n’appréciait pas la sorcière, ou qu’elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, celle-ci ne faisait que ce qu’il lui semblait juste pour pouvoir sauver tout ce qui pouvait encore l’être._

_Seulement, elle n’appréciait pas beaucoup la teneur du sortilège qui allait être lancé, bien qu’elle comprenait parfaitement qu’ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix._

_Et si Catelyn avait eu à choisir entre sauver les maîtres d’Essos, ou ses enfants, elle n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde._

_Il n’empêche qu’elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et, au lieu d’être dans ses appartements avec son époux, elle arpentait le Donjon Rouge sans aucun réel but._

_Ned, quant à lui, était dans leur chambre, pour réconforter leurs enfants terrifiés, qui, comme tout les autres, n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer (ce serait un tout nouveau monde, un tout nouvel univers, et comment s’y intégrer, et si le sort ne marchait pas ?), qui n’étaient certes plus des enfants, qui avaient combattu les marcheurs blancs eux aussi, mais qui, comme n’importe qui, avaient peur de l’inconnu._

_Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, quand elle vit surgir Mélisandre devant elle, en sueur, sa robe flamboyante désormais couverte de poussière, les mains tremblantes, le souffle court et apparaissant comme visiblement affaiblie, Catelyn Stark sut dans son cœur que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire._

_Le visage de la jeune femme était fermé, son regard était éteint, et elle paraissait sans forces, comme sur le point de s’écrouler._

_Au point que Catelyn, en la voyant tituber et chanceler, fut obliger d’accourir à son secours pour la soutenir et l’empêcher de choir._

_« Mélisandre ! Cria-t-elle à la sorcière complètement désorientée. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que le sortilège a fonctionné ? »_

_Blême et inerte, elle finit par hocher faiblement la tête, jusqu’à ce que Catelyn ait la présence d’esprit de la faire s’asseoir dans un fauteuil._

_Dans les yeux de la prêtresse, il y avait autre chose que de la simple fatigue, elle semblait..._

_Amère et terrifiée._

_Un sentiment d’urgence se saisit alors de Catelyn, et elle commença à secouer la sorcière pour la faire recouvrir ses esprits._

_« Quoi d’autre... Lady Mélisandre, s’exclama-t-elle avec un ton désespéré, que s’est-il passé d’autre ?_

_Mélisandre la regarda, et cligna des yeux quelques secondes, toujours tremblante de tout son corps, avant qu’elle ne finisse par lâcher :_

_\- Qyburn m’a trahie..._

_Catelyn se figea, alors qu’une sombre peur commençait à lui tenailler le ventre._

_\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle la main sur son épaule, pour l’empêcher de perdre connaissance._

_\- Il savait comment... je lui ai expliqué, je lui ai tout expliqué. Et il s’en est servi contre moi._

_\- Je ne comprends pas... A-t-il stoppé le processus du Sort Noir ?_

_Le sourire de Mélisandre, qui recouvrait lentement ses forces, était atrocement triste._

_\- Non, malheureusement... Si ce n’était que cela, ce ne serait rien. Il a fait bien pire._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui peut être pire ?_

_\- Tout peut toujours être pire Lady Catelyn. »_

_Elle se releva enfin, et fit quelques pas, avant de grimacer._

_Elle pouvait à peine marcher, alors utiliser ses pouvoirs de nouveau..._

_Il ne fallait même pas y penser._

_Pas maintenant en tout cas._

_Mélisandre croisa les bras, désormais plus assurée, sachant qu’elle ne tomberait pas._

_« Qyburn travaille avec Cersei Lannister, Littlefinger et avec les Bolton, avoua-t-elle. Il est à leurs ordres désormais._

_Catelyn sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines._

_\- Pourquoi ? Et... qu’est-ce que ça change exactement ?_

_\- Absolument tout. Qyburn a utilisé les connaissances que je lui ai enseignées sur le Sort Noir, et s’en est servi pour corrompre le sortilège. Et changer certains de ses effets. En ajouter d’autres qui n’auraient pas dû être là à la base. »_

_Les yeux de Lady Stark s’écarquillèrent d’horreur._

_« Non ! Ce n’est pas possible, vous... Vous nous avez promis que tout se passerait bien, que le sortilège était sûr, qu’il n’y aurait pas de problèmes à ce sujet._

_\- J’ai bien peur que cela ne vienne de changer, ma dame..._

_\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous puissiez faire ?_

_\- Non Lady Catelyn, répondit Mélisandre avec un air de résignation sur le visage. Qyburn a bien calculé son coup, il savait qu’une fois le sortilège lancé, je serai épuisée, incapable de me servir de nouveau de ma magie avant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Je ne peux plus rien faire contre cela, je suis navrée._

_\- Et nous ? Pouvons-nous... y changer quelque chose ?_

_\- Vous n’avez ni la magie ni les connaissances pour le faire. Ni le temps. Il est trop tard pour ça. Nous avons déjà perdu._

_Catelyn laissa un rire attristé lui échapper._

_\- Dites-moi Mélisandre, quand donc avez-vous perdu tout espoir ?_

_\- Lorsque la Montagne m’a expulsée du laboratoire, et que j’ai lu sur le visage de Qyburn qu’il nous avait tous condamnés sans aucun remords. »_

_Pâle, Catelyn commença à de nouveau déambuler sans but précis, tournant en rond, les poings serrés._

_Puis, elle finit par s’arrêter brusquement, en plein milieu de la pièce._

_« Que se passera-t-il dans ce cas ? Si le Sort Noir est lancé de cette manière ?_

_\- Des choses terribles. Nous allons perdre la mémoire. Nous allons oublier qui nous sommes, notre vie à Westeros... Nous allons absolument tout oublier. Nous allons perdre tout ceux que nous aimons, en être séparés, oublier même leur existence pour les plus malchanceux. En dehors de ceux ayant modifié le sortilège, bien sûr. »_

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut Catelyn elle-même qui sentit ses jambes la lâcher, et elle s’écroula sur le fauteuil qui avait accueillit la femme rouge quelques minutes plus tôt._

_« Nous serons bloqués là-bas pour toujours, piégés dans une boucle temporelle. Le temps sera notre prison. Le Sort Noir est une malédiction après tout, ce n’est pas pour rien..._

_\- Peux-on tenter quelque chose pour la défaire. Pour la briser et nous libérer ? Pour nous souvenir ?_

_\- Pour la détruire, je ne sais pas..._

_\- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir ? S’impatienta soudainement Catelyn. Il s’agit de votre sortilège après tout !_

_\- Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ait créé ! Répliqua la sorcière. C’est un vieux sortilège, plus vieux que moi, plus vieux que les dragons, peut-être plus vieux que Westeros même ! Certaines choses le concernant me sont inconnues. J’ignore comment le briser._

_\- Et si nous nous souvenons ? Nous aurons peut-être une chance de défaire le sort ?_

_Une lueur s’alluma alors dans le regard de la prêtresse._

_\- Peut-être... oui, peut-être que nous avons une chance. Tout dépendra du monde dans lequel nous allons atterrir. Il nous faudra quelque chose, pour réveiller notre mémoire, qui provoquera un déclic en nous... Peut-être nous reste-t-il encore un moyen, en effet. Connaissez-vous la chanson Jenny of Oldstones, Lady Catelyn ?_

_\- Oui... Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous aider. »_

_Les yeux de Mélisandre brillèrent alors d’une nouvelle flamme, emplis de détermination._

_Elle était redevenue elle-même, enfin, et Catelyn s’en trouva étrangement soulagée. _

_« Allez voir vos enfants et votre époux, moi je vais essayer de faire passer le message dans la capitale..._

_\- Quel message ?_

_\- Vous allez devoir chanter. Tout ceux qui auront entendu ou auront chanté la chanson Jenny of Oldstones pourront commencer à se souvenir dans cet autre monde, si jamais ils l’entendent en entier. Je n’ai rien d’autre pour vous donner de l’espoir, malheureusement. Nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous-mêmes, et essayer, si possible, de survivre. Et de nous sauver nous-mêmes._

_\- Combien de temps avons-nous ? Avant que le sort ne nous emporte dans ce nouveau monde ?_

_Mélisandre réfléchit alors pendant quelques secondes._

_\- Une heure ? Peut-être deux si nous avons de la chance... Je pense que Cersei et les autres ont déjà dû filer ailleurs, ou qu’ils se sont barricadés dans le Donjon Rouge. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux._

_Pour appuyer ses paroles, les deux femmes entendirent un soldat hurler, complètement paniqué :_

_\- Le roi Robert est mort ! Le roi a été assassiné ! »_

_Un coup de Cersei, bien évidemment._

_Les deux femmes se regardèrent, et Catelyn ferma les yeux, désemparée._

_Ainsi donc, ils avaient réellement perdu._

_Elle se releva._

_« Très bien... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

_\- Moi de même... En espérant que le Maître de la Lumière nous permettra de nous souvenir et de ne pas nous perdre en chemin..._

_Se rapprochant d’elle, Catelyn lui saisit le bras avec une violence à laquelle l’autre femme ne s’attendait pas, tout en la fusillant du regard._

_\- Le Maître de la Lumière ne vous a pas prévenue quant à la trahison de Qyburn, de Cersei Lannister, de Littlefinger et des Bolton, siffla-t-elle, lui reprochant le désastre à venir._

_Mélisandre eut la décence d’apparaître au moins un peu coupable._

_\- Je sais. Je ne l’ai pas vu dans les flammes. Je suis désolée Lady Catelyn. Je n’ai jamais voulu que cela se termine comme ça._

_\- Ce n’est pas fini, rugit alors la louve, les yeux brûlants de colère. Tant que je respire encore, ce ne sera pas terminé. Peu importe ce que Cersei, Littlefinger et les Bolton comptent faire, ils ne l’emporteront pas au paradis... Je ferai tout pour les détruire, et retrouver ma famille._

_Mélisandre lui sourit avec mélancolie._

_\- Comment le pourrez-vous, si vous ne vous souvenez même pas de qui ils sont pour vous ? Comment le ferez-vous, si vous ignorez tout ce que vous avez perdu ? »_

_Catelyn ne put la contredire._

_« Allez retrouver votre famille, ma dame... Profitez de ce qu’il vous reste tant que vous le pouvez encore. Moi, je vais allez voir les survivants, et essayer de réparer mes erreurs et de limiter les dégâts à venir... Du moins si cela m’est encore possible. »_

_§§§§_

_En voyant l’état dans lequel était sa femme, Ned l’entraîna dans une étreinte réconfortante._

_La mort de Robert venait à peine d’être ébruitée, et la trahison de Cersei était connue de tous._

_Le monde tel qu’ils le connaissaient allait prendre fin d’ici peu de temps, et ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait prendre sa place._

_Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Catelyn embrassa son époux avec toute la passion et le désespoir du monde._

_Dieux... elle avait tellement peur de le perdre._

_Et c’était ce qui allait arriver dans peu de temps._

_Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement sourit ou rit, et plaisanté, en lui disant : « je t’ai manqué à ce point-là ? »_

_Mais il n’était plus temps de rire désormais._

_« Qu’y a-t-il Cat ? »_

_Elle lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots, et il blêmit à son tour._

_Il se retourna vers leurs enfants._

_Ils avaient tous tellement changé en sept ans..._

_Son cœur se serra._

_Il ne pourrait pas supporter de les perdre, il le savait._

_« Cat... Nous devons leur dire... Ils ont droit à la vérité, murmura-t-il._

_\- Ned... Ce sont encore des enfants..._

_Et à quoi bon ?_

_Ils nous auront oubliés dans quelques heures._

_Ne pouvons-nous pas leur laisser leur innocence, pendant au moins quelques temps ?_

_\- Plus maintenant... »_

_Alors, Catelyn regarda son époux se diriger vers leurs enfants, et leur expliquer, à eux ainsi qu’à Jon et Théon, ce qui allait arriver._

_Rickon fut le premier à fondre en larmes._

_Et Catelyn sentit son cœur se briser._

_Elle regarda Jon Snow._

_En sept ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et si elle n’avait jamais réussi à l’aimer comme un fils, elle avait cessé de le haïr._

_Cette haine lui paraissait si futile désormais._

_Elle se pencha sur Rickon, et serra son petit garçon de douze ans dans ses bras, avant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes qui, elle le savait, n’avaient aucun poids et aucune réalité._

_Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais elle n’en avait pas le droit._

_Ses enfants avaient besoin d’elle, plus que jamais._

_Elle vit Robb qui s’accrochait à Théon comme si il avait peur qu’on ne le lui arrache, comme pour l’empêcher de partir loin, comme si il croyait sincèrement que cela suffirait à ce qu’ils ne soient pas séparés l’un de l’autre._

_Elle vit Sansa et Arya collées l’une à l’autre, tremblantes d’effroi, la regardant avec les yeux emplies d’espoir, comme persuadées que leur mère pourrait les sauver, et elle ne sut quoi répondre à cette attente._

_Elle vit Jon et Bran autour de Rickon, tentant de le réconforter, lui promettant qu’ils se retrouveraient un jour, malgré la malédiction._

_Qu’ils se retrouveraient toujours..._

_Elle avait envie d’y croire, sincèrement._

_« Il va falloir que vous m’écoutiez très attentivement les enfants... Que vous mémorisiez chacune des paroles de la chanson que vous allez entendre. C’est très important. Cela nous permettra de tous nous retrouver dans cet autre monde, si les Sept le veulent... »_

_Et, tout doucement, Lady Catelyn Stark se mit à chanter._

_« High in the halls of the _ _ [kings who are gone](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/House_Mudd) _

_ [Jenny](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Jenny_of_Oldstones) _ _ would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember their names_

_They spun her around on the damp _ _ [old stones](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Oldstones) _

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_They danced through the day and into the night_

_Through the snow that swept through the hall_

_From winter to summer then winter again_

_Til the walls did crumble and fall_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most. »_

_Elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas partir..._

_Elle aussi, elle allait bientôt tout perdre._

_Elle aussi, elle allait tout oublier._

_Elle aurait voulu hurler._

_À la place, elle continua de chanter, accompagnée par son mari et ses enfants._

_Non loin de là, Mélisandre elle aussi chantait, et utilisait ses dernières forces, les dernières bribes de magie qui lui restaient pour intégrer la chanson à la malédiction, pour que tout leurs efforts pour sauver les habitants de Westeros n’aient pas été faits en vain._

_Elle alla même jusqu’à puiser dans la magie qui se trouvait dans son collier._

_Qu’importait son apparence, puisqu’ils allaient tout perdre de toute façon ?_

_Une fois le sort terminé, elle s’écroula au sol, avant de réaliser que son collier, désormais inutile, était en train de la brûler._

_Elle l’arracha, et, en voyant son ancienne apparence lui revenir, elle se mit à hurler._

_Pas à cause de son âge, ou sa laideur._

_Mais parce que cela signifiait qu’elle n’avait plus une goutte de magie en elle._

_Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire désormais._

_§§§§_

_Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Catelyn Stark, enserrant ses enfants et son mari, sa famille, dans ses bras, sentit sa voix se briser pendant quelques secondes._

_Voilà déjà presque une heure qu’elle chantait la chanson de Jenny, jusqu’à ce que sa voix se casse, se brise, et s’enroue, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus émettre un seul son._

_Et, alors qu’elle voyait le nuage de fumée violette foncer sur eux, elle se tut brusquement, ferma les yeux, baissa la tête en direction de ses enfants, rouvrit les yeux, leur adressa un dernier sourire faussement réconfortant, et se mit à prier._

_A suivre_...


	3. Tout est normal (je crois).

**\- ** **Défi des Mille-Prompts : 86. ** **Duo – Cersei / Jaime.**

Cersei savoura son verre de vin en souriant, regardant la ville qui s’étalait sous ses pieds, ayant une vue imprenable depuis l’une des fenêtres de son château.

Le Sort Noir avait vraiment fait des merveilles, en réparant la ruine qu’était autrefois le château de Kintzheim - et qui désormais n’avait clairement rien à envier à la splendeur du Donjon Rouge, ou même à celle de Castral Rock, ou Winterfell, ou n’importe quelle autre riche demeure des Sept Couronnes – et en créant une ville tout autour, et qui n’apparaissait sur aucune carte par ailleurs.

Cersei Lannister n’était plus la reine de Westeros, elle ne « dirigeait » plus les Sept Couronnes, mais uniquement une ville, et en un sens, ce n’était pas plus mal, parce qu’elle était _réellement_ aux commandes cette fois.

Elle avait _vraiment_ le pouvoir, pas comme avant, quand elle n’était qu’une reine de façade, mariée à un ivrogne qui n’y entendait rien à la politique, qu’elle détestait et qu’elle avait tué avec plaisir.

Elle était libre, heureuse, et... amoureuse.

Habillée d’une simple chemise de nuit (il n’était encore que neuf heures du matin après tout... ce qui n’expliquait pas la présence de ce verre de vin qu’elle avait dans la main. Si ce n’est le fait qu’elle voulait fêter sa récente victoire, qui remontait à seulement quelques heures.), elle termina son verre, le cœur gonflé de joie.

Elle finit par se retourner, observant son lit, dans lequel dormait paisiblement Jaime, ignorant complètement que son monde venait à peine de basculer...

Ah, Jaime...

Son frère, enfin enfin pas vraiment, _plus_ réellement, pas dans ce monde en tout cas.

Il était son amant, l’amour de sa vie, il était sa fin heureuse, il était...

Cersei posa son regard sur la bague qui venait de prendre place à son doigt (elle avait jeté celle de son mariage avec Robert juste après la mort de ce dernier. Elle n’appartenait à personne d’autre que Jaime, tout comme _lui_ lui appartenait...), et elle faillit pleurer de joie.

Enfin, elle avait réussi à faire en sorte qu’ils ne puissent plus jamais être séparés.

Il était _son époux _désormais, et elle n’aurait jamais pu être aussi heureuse qu’en cet instant.

Dans ce nouveau monde, personne ne savait qu’ils étaient frère et sœur, personne ne pouvait juger leur amour comme étant _immoral_ (pour elle, il ne l’avait jamais été), en fait, le seul moyen de le savoir aurait été de faire un test ADN, mais puisque que personne ne savait qu’ils étaient liés, personne n’avait de raison d’en faire un...

Même si elle n’était pas maudite, elle avait malgré tout en mémoire les souvenirs de sa fausse vie à Kintzheim, et maintenant, elle revivait le jour de son mariage avec Jaime, environ un an ou deux avant la naissance de Joffrey, et son visage s’illumina d’un sourire.

Ce jour-là éclipsait totalement le jour de son mariage avec Robert, qui avait tourné au désastre complet si rapidement.

Mais ce mariage là ne serait pas un échec, oh ça non, elle se le jurait.

Et, ironiquement, même si ce mariage était entièrement construit sur un _mensonge_, sur de la manipulation, il lui semblait malgré tout tellement plus _réel_ que le précédent...

Oui, même si cela ne faisait que trois-quatre heures qu’elle était arrivée à Kintzheim, accompagnée de tout les autres habitants des Sept Couronnes – enfin, ceux _encore vivants_ – Cersei pouvait déjà se considérer comme étant _heureuse_.

Déjà, Robert était mort.

Premier bon point.

Ensuite, les marcheurs blancs étaient loin.

Elle était donc en sécurité.

Et enfin, elle était marié à Jaime, son seul et unique et véritable amour.

Finalement, elle avait enfin tout ce qu’elle avait _toujours_ voulu...

Tout ce qu’elle pensait _mériter_.

Posant son verre désormais terminé sur sa table de nuit, elle retourna se coucher aux côtés de son époux (par les sept, _jamais_ elle ne se lasserait de ce mot...) et s’allongea contre lui, souriant en le sentant se rapprocher chez d’elle et l’enlacer.

Elle se remit à sourire, avant de se ré-endormir.

Et puis, après tout, elle avait encore un peu de temps.

Le conseil municipal ne commençait que dans quelques heures.

Oh que oui, sa vie était _parfaite_.

_§§§§_

_Sa vie était devenue un enfer._

_D’abord, il y avait eu l’arrivée des marcheurs blancs, la guerre, pendant sept ans, sept putain d’années, bien plus longue que la rébellion de Robert, la guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous, ou la rébellion des Greyjoy._

_Et maintenant, cette... malédiction._

_Oh, bien sûr, au milieu de tout ça, Jaime avait essayé d’être heureux, malgré tout, il avait essayé de réconforter ses enfants du mieux qu’il le pouvait quand ces derniers avaient peur, de se battre vaillamment, du mieux qu’il le pouvait, et il estimait avoir réussi._

_Et, au milieu de tout ce bordel, il l’avait rencontrée._

_Elle, Brienne de Torth..._

_Dire qu’il l’avait aimée au premier regard aurait été un véritable mensonge, mais peu à peu, ils étaient passés chacun vis-à-vis de l’autre de l’indifférence, à l’agacement, puis la compréhension de l’autre, puis le respect, puis l’admiration, et enfin, Jaime osait le dire..._

_L’amour..._

_Oui, il l’aimait, l’aimait vraiment, plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé Cersei._

_Et c’était pour cela qu’en ce jour, il avait aussi peur._

_Des rumeurs venaient du Donjon Rouge, et..._

_Elles n’étaient pas bonnes, pas bonnes _du tout_._

_Et même si c’était de la folie, Jaime sentait qu’il se _devait_ d’aller voir, d’être sûr... que c’était vrai._

_Que Cersei avait vraiment perdu la raison, comme certains commençaient à le raconter._

_Alors quoi, il allait devoir subir une nouvelle reine folle ? Un nouveau souverain fou qui allait essayer de tout détruire ?_

_Robert était mort, et si il ne le regrettait pas, Jaime avait peur de ce qui allait arriver ensuite._

_Puis, l’autre rumeur s’était répandue, celle des souvenirs qu’ils allaient perdre, sans compter la chanson à entendre et à mémoriser, mais le chevalier était si désemparé qu’il avait probablement dû louper la moitié des paroles..._

_Il avait pris la décision d’entrer dans le Donjon Rouge, l’épée à la main, et dieux, il avait l’impression d’être de retour en arrière, vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, quand il avait tué le roi fou._

_Serait-il obligé de tuer sa propre sœur ?_

_La boule au ventre, il s’était préparé à aller la confronter, sous le regard inquiet de Brienne._

_« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, lui fit-elle tendrement._

_\- Il faut que je le fasse, la contredit-il, il faut que j’y aille, que je suis sûr que c’est bien arrivé, et s’il faut que je l’arrête, hé bien... je le ferai..._

_Elle se rapprocha de lui, et prit son visage entre ses mains, avant de l’embrasser, et son baiser avait un tel goût de désespoir que Jaime faillit en pleurer._

_\- Sois prudent, d’accord ? »_

_Il se força à sourire._

_« Toujours... fit-il avant de partir, les poings crispés._

_\- Je t’aime, lui lança-t-elle alors._

_C’était un je t’aime qui signifiait tellement de choses..._

Ne me laisse pas s’il te plaît.

Reviens-moi...

Ne m’oublie pas.

_Et le Régicide se le jurait, il remplirait cette promesse implicite qu’il passait avec son aimée._

_\- Moi aussi je t’aime... »_

Je te reviendrai, je te le jure.

Et je ne t’oublierai pas.

S’il te plaît, ne m’oublie pas non plus, toi aussi, reviens-moi !

_Et il le savait d’ors et déjà..._

_Elle lui reviendrait._

_Elle lui reviendrait _toujours_._

_Rien ni personne, pas même Cersei ne pourrait l’en empêcher !_

_Il regarda son alliance (ils s’étaient mariés trois ans plus tôt) pour se donner du courage, pensant à ce qu’il se devait de protéger, de _sauvegarder,_ et partit, alors que Brienne restait en arrière pour protéger ce qu’il restait encore du royaume..._

_Quand il entra dans le Donjon Rouge, apercevant le cadavre encore chaud de Robert Baratheon, il regarda alors Cersei._

_Et il lut immédiatement toute la vérité dans ses yeux._

_§§§§_

_« Ainsi donc... tu nous as bien tous condamnés, lança-t-il immédiatement sans ménagement. Tu nous sauves d’un enfer, pour nous précipiter dans un autre..._

_\- Tu n’as pas à t’en faire Jaime, lui assura-t-elle, tout se passera bien._

_Oh par les dieux, jamais il n’avait vu ses yeux brûler d’une telle lueur de folie._

_Le regard du Régicide se teinta alors d’une lueur de désespoir._

_\- Dis-moi que tu n’as pas fait ça ! Ajouta-t-il en désespoir de cause. Je t’en supplie Cersei, dis-moi que tu ne l’as pas fait, que tu n’as pas pris la décision de tout détruire juste pour avoir le pouvoir ! Je t’en pris !_

Ne m’oblige pas à te tuer, s’il te plaît...

_\- Jaime, tu ne comprends pas ! Nous pourrons enfin être ensemble dans ce nouveau monde, personne ne saura que nous sommes frère et sœur, nous exceptés, et nous aurons le pouvoir ! Nous serons une famille ! »_

_Oh que oui, elle en était persuadée, dans ce monde sans magie et sans marcheurs blancs, sans plus aucune _barrière_ pour les séparer, ils pourraient enfin être de nouveau ensemble !_

_Et là bas, il pourrait enfin être avec elle, au grand jour, il n’aurait plus à se contenter de cette femme chevalier et il serait enfin heureux, avec elle.._

_Elle le savait, il l’aimait toujours, ce n’était que parce qu’ils risquaient de tout perdre si jamais leur relation était découverte et révélée au grand jour qu’il n’était plus avec elle._

_Le chevalier, quant à lui, commençait vraiment à avoir peur._

_« Cersei, il est encore temps que tu arrêtes tout ça... Arrêtes cette folie ! Tu n’as pas le droit de faire passer ton propre bonheur avant de celui de tout le monde, tu ne peux pas sacrifier la mémoire de tout le monde pour un désir égoïste... »_

_Le regard de Cersei se teinta de noirceur._

_« Ainsi donc... tu n’es pas de mon côté ?_

_\- Comment le pourrais-je ? S’ exclama-t-il. Tu es complètement folle, voilà la vérité ! Tu... à quel moment est-ce que tu as pensé au fait d’effacer la mémoire de tout le monde, toi et tes alliés exceptés, et penser que ce serait u_ne bonne idée_ ?_

_\- Pas la mémoire de tout le monde... Pas la _tienne_, Jaime._

_\- Qu’est-ce que ça change au juste ?_

_\- Tout... Nous serons heureux ensemble, qu’importe qu’ils oublient tout, qu’ils oublient qui ils sont, qu’ils soient séparés de ceux qu’ils aiment, tant que nous sommes ensemble ! Toi et moi, c’est la seule chose qui compte..._

_\- Et tu penses que je pourrai vivre avec ça ? Hurla-t-il. Me rappeler de tout, me souvenir que tu as arraché la mémoire à des milliers de gens, que tu en as séparés je ne sais combien, et réussir à être heureux ? Que je ne me sentirai pas coupable ? Que je pourrai me lever chaque matin sans avoir en tête tout ces pauvres malheureux qui auront été condamnés par ma faute, parce que je n’aurai rien fait pour les sauver ? Tu m’en crois vraiment capable ?_

_\- Jaime..._

_\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Comme. Toi ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, ça, _ce n’est pas moi_, tu m’entends ? Je n’ai pas tué le roi fou pour qu’un autre tyran prenne sa place, et si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire juste parce que tu es ma sœur, hé bien, tu te trompes ! »_

_Mais, avant qu’il ne puisse dégainer son épée et ainsi commettre un nouveau régicide, la Montagne s’intercala entre lui et la reine, et le désarma en quelques secondes._

_Jaime fusilla sa sœur du regard, ignorant Littlefinger et les Bolton, qui observaient la scène sans mot dire, tandis que Qyburn était aux côtés de Cersei, qui souriait désormais avec tristesse._

_« Oh, mon amour... Que nous est-il donc arrivé ?_

_\- J’ai changé ! Lui cracha-t-il au visage. Et toi aussi, j’en ai bien peur... »_

_La Montagne et sa force sans pareille le neutralisèrent avant qu’il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, et le soldat déclara alors avec sa voix rauque et caverneuse :_

_« Ma reine ?_

_\- Ne me l’abîmez pas, voulez-vous ? J’ai encore besoin de lui..._

_\- Tu n’as qu’à me tuer si ça te chante, déclara alors son jumeau, complètement désabusé. Je ne pense pas que je te serai très utile si je refuse de t’écouter ou de t’obéir..._

_Le sourire de la reine se fit alors machiavélique._

_\- Oh, crois-moi, je n’en ferai rien... J’ai beaucoup trop besoin de toi pour accepter de faire une chose pareille... ou pour te laisser partir. Ser Gregor ? Empêchez le de bouger... Qyburn ? Nous allons passer au plan B._

_\- Bien votre majesté. »_

_Immédiatement, le soldat agrippa les bras de Jaime et le ceintura, tandis que Cersei, elle, se dirigeait vers le mestre, qui lui présenta un chaudron dans lequel il y avait une étrange mixture violette bouillonnante qui n’augurait rien de bon._

_En voyant cela, les yeux de Jaime s’écarquillèrent alors d’horreur, même s’il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’il était en train de se passer, et il commença à se débattre, en vain._

_Il vit alors sa jumelle plonger la main droite dans la potion – ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur – et la retirer, étincelante, et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines._

_« Cersei... Qu’est-ce, qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Qu’est-ce que... Qu’est-ce que _tu _vas me faire _? »

_La_ _reine ne répondit rien, et par les sept, ça rendait tout ça encore plus terrifiant..._

_De plus en plus désespéré, le chevalier continua à bouger, frénétiquement, toujours bloqué par la Montagne, paniquant de plus en plus et ne comprenant toujours pas ce que sa sœur allait lui faire, et..._

_Ses pensées n’étaient plus que chaos désormais._

Oh Brienne je suis tellement désolé, j’aurais dû rester avec toi, pardon, pardon, pardonne-moi, je t’aime, mais il fallait que je le fasse, il fallait que je l’arrête, et maintenant j’ai tellement peur, pardon, pardon, pardon, jamais je n’aurais dû partir, je suis désolé, et je t’aime, je t’aime tellement, mais...

Je ne te reviendrai pas.

Pas cette fois.

Sauve-moi s’il te plaît.

_Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Elle était loin de lui, et lui il était là, seul._

_Il était complètement à la merci de Cersei, alors que celle-ci allait..._

_Ce n’est que quand il vit sa main s’approcher lentement de sa poitrine qu’il commença doucement à comprendre._

_Cela ne l’aida en rien à se calmer, bien au contraire, ce qui le poussa à tenter encore une fois de se dégager, et il gémit de douleur en sentant la poigne de Gregor Clegane se raffermir sur ses bras._

_Vaincu, il cessa de se débattre, et Cersei sourit._

_Elle avait _gagné.

_Et tout ce qu’il voyait dans ses yeux maintenant, c’était la folie._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire... Mais je t’en supplie Cersei, quel que soit cette chose... ne la fais pas...Je t’en supplie._

_\- Ne t’inquiète pas Jaime, lui assura-t-elle, tout se passera bien. Je fais ça pour toi, pour _nous_. »_

_Comment espérait-elle donc le rassurer avec ces mots ?_

_Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu’elle le terrifiait encore plus ?_

_La dernière fois qu’il avait eu aussi peur, c’était sous le règne du roi fou, quand il entendait Rhaella Targaryen hurler de douleur, et qu’il n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire, ou quand il avait vu le père et le fils Stark brûler, et que _personne _n’avait _rien _fait, lui y compris._

_Et aujourd’hui, l’histoire se répétait, alors qu’il voyait Cersei, nouvelle reine folle, nouvelle menace à abattre._

_Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait _perdu_._

_Et cette fois-ci, c’était lui qui allait souffrir._

_Lentement, il vit, sans pouvoir rien faire pour contrer cela, la main de Cersei se poser sur son torse._

_Puis, celle-ci enfonça brutalement sa main dans sa poitrine, juste avant d’en extirper le cœur de son jumeau._

_Et Jaime Lannister se mit à hurler._

_§§§§_

_Jamais il n’avait eu aussi mal..._

_D’ailleurs, il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit d’autre au monde avait déjà ressenti pareille douleur._

_Son corps était en flamme, la main de sa sœur jumelle fermement enfoncée dans sa poitrine, et tout ce qu’il pouvait se demander à cet instant précis, c’était : _« pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? »

Oh pourquoi Cersei, toi qui prétend m’aimer, toi que j’aimais autrefois, _pourquoi _me fais-tu subir une chose pareille, pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir à ce point-là ?

_Il continua de hurler, persuadé que ses cris pouvaient désormais être perceptibles même aux oreilles de ceux qui se trouvaient hors du Donjon Rouge, et..._

Par pitié, qu’on vienne me sauver, que quelqu’un vienne me secourir, s’il vous plaît, quelqu'un, _n’importe qui_, je vous en supplie, _aidez-moi_...

Brienne, sauve-moi !

_Lorsque la main de la reine s’extirpa de sa poitrine, il crut tout d’abord que ce serait fini, mais en réalité, ce n’était que le début de l’enfer, et un cri d’agonie s’échappa alors de sa gorge._

_En un sens, c’était _bien pire.

_Oh, bien sûr, les doigts de sa sœur honnie ne fouillaient et trifouillaient maintenant plus sa cage thoracique, certes, mais elle, elle..._

Elle lui avait _arraché le cœur !_

_Et il en sentait la perte, et dieux, ça faisait tellement _mal !

_Qui... qui faisait ce genre de chose exactement, et comment..._

_Et surtout, pourquoi ?_

_Il sentit à peine les bras de Gregor Clegane le relâcher sur l’ordre de Cersei, et il s’écroula à terre, à genoux, telle une poupée de chiffon, marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils et qui ne pouvait plus tenir debout sans ces derniers..._

_Il releva lentement, et sentit une envie de vomir l’envahir alors qu’il voyait dans les doigts de Cersei son cœur encore battant, irradiant de lumière, et rouge vif, bien que conservant malgré tout quelques zones sombres qui, bien que petites, n’avaient pas entièrement disparu..._

_Jaime porta sa main à sa poitrine, haletant, un cri d’horreur, de désespoir et de douleur toujours là, prêt à sortir, à la moindre occasion._

_Pas de blessure, il n’y avait rien, pas de sang, son corps était intact, et si l’on exceptait la douleur de l’acte brutal de Cersei dont il subissait encore le contre-coup, lui-même _ne ressentait plus rien_. _

_C’était bien ça le problème..._

_Il n’y avait plus rien du tout._

_Tentant d’écouter les battements de son cœur (enfin, là où son cœur aurait dû encore se trouver), il n’entendit rien non plus._

_Rien, si ce n’est le silence._

_Rien, plus que du vide._

_Il se releva, les jambes encore tremblantes, et le souffle erratique._

_« QU’EST-CE QUE TU M’AS FAIT ? Hurla-t-il alors de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux. »_

_La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête._

_Sa propre sœur, sa jumelle, _lui avait arraché le cœur.

Et il tenait encore debout, il était encore vivant, et _ça n’avait pas le moindre sens._

_Sa sœur avait fait de lui un monstre, un mort-vivant, _autre chose_, qui ne valait pas mieux que les marcheurs blancs..._

_Sa sœur enferma alors son cœur battant dans une boîte, frappée du sceau de leur maison._

_« J’ai fait ce qu’il y a de mieux pour nous mon amour... Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre..._

_\- Comprendre quoi ? Tu... tu m’as arraché le cœur Cersei !_

_Il commença alors à comprendre._

_\- Tu veux faire de moi ta créature, c’est ça ? Ta chose, ton _jouet, _cracha-t-il, infiniment dégoûté, tremblant de tout son corps. Tu veux me contrôler, que je t’appartienne corps et âme... _

_Qu’allait-elle donc faire de lui dans ce nouveau monde ?_

_Et une autre peur s’empara de lui..._

_Qu’allait-elle faire de Brienne ?_

_\- Tu n’as pas fait ça pour nous... Tu l’as fait pour toi, parce qu’il n’a toujours été question que de toi !_

_\- Jaime mon amour, s’il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles... »_

_Elle se rapprocha de lui, et essuya ses larmes, souriant toujours, et il sut alors qu’il était trop tard._

_Il sut que son enfer venait tout juste de commencer._

_« Je n’arrêterai jamais de me battre contre toi... Lança-t-il, fier, comme à son habitude. Toujours je lutterai, je..._

_\- Tu auras oublié... Comment pourrais-tu te battre pour ce qui n’a jamais existé ?_

_\- Ce ne sera jamais réel... Ce ne sera jamais le vrai moi ! Tu n’étreindras qu’un fantôme, rien de plus. »_

_Elle lui caressa les cheveux, et alors qu’il pensait à lui transpercer le cœur, il réalisa soudainement que son épée était maintenant aux mains de Gregor Clegane..._

_Il continua à pleurer, demandant intérieurement pardon à tout les habitants des Sept Couronnes qu’il n’avait pas pu sauver de la folie de Cersei._

_« Pour moi, ce sera suffisamment réel, ne t’inquiète pas... Et pour toi aussi, tu peux en être sûr... »_

_Vraiment ?_

_Est-ce que ce sortilège était suffisamment puissant pour lui faire oublier son amour pour Brienne ?_

_Il espérait que non._

_Il espérait de toutes ses forces que, dans une partie du cœur qu’il n’avait plus, ses sentiments pour la femme chevalier venue de Torth subsisteraient encore._

_Et qu’un jour, l’oubli s’effacerait, et qu’il la retrouverait..._

_Il la retrouverait, se jura-t-il, où qu’ils soient, peu importe où la malédiction allait les envoyer..._

_Il la retrouverait toujours... _

_Cersei l’embrassa alors, et il sentit une violente nausée l’envahit, avant qu’il ne la repousse de toutes ses forces, le plus loin possible de lui._

_Il était encore libre pendant quelques secondes, autant qu’il en profite pour rester loin de celle qui allait bientôt ruiner sa vie._

_Pas pour longtemps malheureusement._

_Elle se contenta de sourire._

_« Ne t’en fait pas mon amour, d’ici quelques secondes, tout sera fini... Et tu ne te souviendras même plus de pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi... Et tout ira pour le mieux. »_

_Il vit alors une fumée violette commencer à les entourer._

_« Nous nous retrouverons dans un monde merveilleux, et nous pourrons enfin y avoir notre fin heureuse. »_

La tienne, pas la mienne, _pensa-t-il rageusement._

_« Jaime ? Entendit-il alors hurler, derrière la porte du Donjon Rouge, et pendant quelques courtes secondes, il se surprit à espérer. »_

_Brienne était là, elle était venue pour _lui.

_Est-ce qu’elle ?_

_Mais non, bien sûr que non..._

_Trop tard._

_Il était trop tard, il avait _toujours_ été trop tard._

Je t’aime Brienne, _eut-il le temps de penser avant que la malédiction et l’oubli ne finissent par l’emporter loin de Westeros..._

_« _ _Tu te trompes Cersei, eut-il le temps d’ajouter. Ça, ce n’est pas de l’amour... »_

_§§§§_

Jaime Lannister se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres.

C’était une bonne journée qui s’annonçait, de toute évidence, il en était certain.

Il se tourna vers sa femme qui venait à peine de se réveiller, et il lui sourit encore plus.

Il ignora très facilement l’étrange sensation qui l’envahit, ce nœud au cœur qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, se concentrant sur son visage magnifique, et encore ensommeillé.

« Bonjour mon amour... murmura-t-il... Bien dormi ? »

Elle hocha la tête, avant de l’embrasser, baiser auquel il répondit avec empressement et passion.

Et, collée contre lui, Cersei Lannister se mit à sourire.

_A suivre..._


	4. Ce n'est pas possible !

**\- ** **Défi du Mille-Prompts : 119.** ** Duo – Eddard/Robert.**

**\- ** **Le mot du jour : Dévoyer.**

**\- ** **Prompt of the day : C** **hocolat chaud avec des marshmallows**

**\- Toujours plus : fusionner ** **trois** ** défis.**

**ND’A :**** Toute ressemblance avec une personne réelle n’est absolument **_pas_ fortuite.

**Et cela ne s’est _définitivement_ pas passé comme ça je pense...**

**Ah et je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble l’Alsace, disons que Kintzheim a été modifié pour ressembler un peu à Westeros.**

_2016, Dunkerque._

Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire.

L’épisode n’en était même pas rendu à la moitié, et pourtant...

Oh par les Sept...

Pour dire la vérité, elle n’avait même pas réussi à suivre l’épisode avec attention après cette fameuse scène, tellement cette dernière l’avait anéantie, celle où...

Le fait est qu’elle n’arrivait pas à mettre de _mots _sur ce qu’elle avait ressentit à ce moment-là...

La peur, l’incompréhension, l’horreur, et finalement la colère, alors qu’elle réalisait peu à peu ce qui était en train de se passer.

Et, soudain, la réalisation l’avait frappée de plein fouet alors qu’elle voyait le personnage entrer dans les égouts, suivant ce petit garçon – et elle avait eu envie de lui hurler_ « Non, ne fais pas ça, ne le suis pas, je t’en pris _! »

Lancel Lannister allait mourir.

Lancel, _son_ Lancel adoré, qu’elle aimait depuis tellement longtemps, son personnage préféré de la série, celui qui était l’une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle continuait de la regarder, il...

Il allait bientôt mourir, et disparaître, sans laisser de traces, anéanti par le feu grégeois, _presque comme si il n’avait jamais existé_.

D’ici peu, il ne resterait plus rien de lui, excepté son souvenir, _lui_ ne serait bientôt plus.

Il allait mourir, et Marina ne pouvait absolument _rien faire_.

Elle savait que ça n’aurait pas dû la toucher autant.

Après tout, tenta-t-elle de rationaliser, ce n’était qu’un personnage de série, un personnage _fictif_, créé par l’imagination de G.R.R Martin, rien de plus, c’est vrai...

Mais comment aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu’essayer de rationaliser la douleur de son cœur en pièces ?

Mais pour elle, il était tellement plus, il représentait _tellement_ à ses yeux que la simple idée de le perdre la rendait malade...

Et sincèrement, qui aurait pu _comprendre _?

En un sens, il était déjà mort, pas vrai ?

Les scénaristes, Cersei, absolument _tout le monde_ avait décidé qu’il allait mourir.

Il était déjà trop tard...

Lorsque le Septuaire explosa, balayant tout sur son passage, Marina Leszczynska se mit à pleurer.

La mort des autres occupants du Septuaire la touchait également, bien sûr, mais à cet instant précis, la mort de Lancel semblait surpasser tout le reste dans son esprit, et elle passa le reste de l’épisode en larmes...

Une fois qu’elle eut repris ses esprits, en plus de la tristesse, c’était la rage qui l’animait, une rage dirigée contre Cersei, et qui, elle le savait déjà, ne s’apaiserait pas de sitôt.

S’essuyant les yeux, toujours aussi enragée, elle s’empara alors de son ordinateur, avant de commencer à taper les premières pages de ce qui deviendrait bientôt _Lancel à Dunkerque – Renaissance_...

Autant qu’elle mette sa colère dans quelque chose de productif, non ?

_§§§§_

_2017, mairie de Kintzheim._

À côté du château qu’elle, Jaime et leurs enfants habitaient, la mairie de la ville peuplée d’environ 500 000 et quelques habitants (oui c’était beaucoup, et oui, Cersei remerciait déjà d’avance la magie de l’endroit qui permettait de le dissimuler aux yeux de tous, et qui empêchait les gens d’y entrer) faisait un peu pâle figure quand on y pensait.

Bien loin de l’opulence et de la grandeur (elle le reconnaissait elle-même, un peu démesurée) de sa propre demeure, c’était malgré tout une belle bâtisse, qui n’avait rien à envier à la plupart des autres bâtiments de la ville (le fait est que Cersei avait définitivement la folie des grandeurs...), et quand elle y entra, à quatorze heures, l’ancienne reine et nouvelle mairesse savait déjà parfaitement ce qu’elle était supposée y faire.

Avant de partir travailler, elle avait savouré un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows, et avait intérieurement remercié la technologie de ce nouveau monde et ses merveilles.

Vraiment, ce nouveau monde était fantastique.

Passant rapidement devant l’accueil, elle salua l’une des secrétaires, qui n’était autre que Lysa Stark, ex-Arryn, ex-Tully, et qui la salua d’un sourire certes peu enthousiaste, mais qui avait le mérite d’être au moins poli, avant de se remettre à travailler.

Lysa Stark n’était pas exactement une personne que l’on aurait pu qualifier « d’heureuse », de toute évidence, mais en comparaison à sa vie à Westeros, les choses s’étaient nettement améliorées.

En effet, si elle était encore piégée dans un mariage sans amour car arrangé, au lieu d’être mariée à un vieil homme, elle était maintenant l’épouse de Ned Stark, ce qui était... une nette amélioration, effectivement.

De plus, grâce à la médecine moderne, son fils Robin Stark (oui, _Stark_... à chaque fois qu’elle entendait ce nom entier, la mairesse avait envie d’éclater de rire...) était bien mieux portant qu’à l’époque où ils vivaient encore tous au sein des Sept Couronnes.

De ce fait, l’ancienne noble était beaucoup moins... psycho qu’à l’époque, à vrai dire.

Mais elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de Littlefinger qu’à l’époque en revanche (ce qui expliquait en partie le fait qu’elle n’était pas vraiment heureuse), et les regards emplis d’amour qu’elle adressait toujours à ce dernier quand il entrait dans la mairie – pour un conseil municipal ou autre chose – étaient une preuve suffisante pour qui savait bien observer...

Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si elle, Cersei Lannister née Baratheon (une autre ironie de la part de la malédiction qu’elle appréciait particulièrement) aurait pu en avoir quelque chose à foutre...

Alors que le conseil municipal commençait, elle posa son regard sur les différents membres de ce dernier, qui pour certains, faisaient autrefois parti du Conseil Restreint.

Tout d’abord, Lord Varys, qui était désormais journaliste au journal local, ce dernier étant dirigé par Qyburn (qui avait remplacé depuis peu Pycelle, qui était désormais en prison pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, et pour un crime – réel ou inventé, après tout, peu importe – dont elle ne savait rien), qui lui rapportait toutes les rumeurs et tout les potins en ville.

Il y avait également Gregor Clegane, commissaire de police (qui avait remplacé Barristan Selmy, qui avait été mis en retraite forcée quelques mois plus tôt, étant jugé trop vieux pour pouvoir rester à son poste), mais aussi Petyr Baelish (qui était prêteur sur gage et possédait également la quasi-totalité de la ville, ce qui expliquait son immense fortune).

Il y avait aussi Renly Baratheon (qui était techniquement parlant un de ses cousins éloignés maintenant qu’elle y pensait...), qui travaillait dans un magasin de vêtements, sans oublier son frère Stannis, qui était comptable, et également Roose Bolton, qui travaillait dans une entreprise de sécurité.

Jaime, lui était en quelque sorte sa « main », étant son premier adjoint, et il travaillait également pour la police.

(Comme la quasi-totalité des anciens membres de la Garde Royale en fait, sans oublier quelques soldats également, dont Ned Stark...)

Le conseil municipal se passa sans aucun accroc, et Cersei n’avait jamais eu autant de pouvoir, _d’importance_, jamais elle n’avait été à ce point sur le devant de la scène et c’était... grisant, pour le moins dire.

Une fois que ce dernier fut terminé, elle se retira dans son bureau, et posa sur sa table de travail la petite boîte qui contenait le cœur de Jaime.

Elle ouvra cette dernière, admirant la tête de lion qui y était gravée, simple ornement dans ce monde, mais qui signifiait tellement plus pour elle.

Entre ses mains se trouvait désormais le cœur de son amour, de l’homme qu’elle aimait le plus au monde, il était celui pour qui elle aurait pu tuer, pour qui elle _avait tué_, en réalité.

C’était aussi pour lui qu’elle avait tué Robert, après tout...

Elle aurait pu lui rendre son cœur, maintenant qu’elle y pensait.

Elle aurait très certainement déjà _dû_ le faire.

Après tout, maintenant que la malédiction était en place, il avait déjà oublié sa colère, comme elle l’avait prédit, et il ne servait en théorie plus à rien qu’elle garde son cœur dans une boîte, à l’abri des regards...

Oui, mais...

Elle avait peur de le perdre.

Elle avait peur qu’il se souvienne, et qu’il ne tente de s’enfuir, et de retrouver Brienne, et de mettre ainsi à bas sa précieuse malédiction.

Cersei avait peur qu’un jour, son frère ne se retourne contre elle, et ce jour-là, elle le perdrait totalement, elle n’aurait plus rien pour le contrôler.

Et soit elle perdrait tout et devrait tuer son jumeau, soit elle n’en aurait pas la force, et elle le perdrait de toute façon.

Elle _perdrait_ tout court.

En somme, mieux valait qu’elle ait un moyen de s’assurer de sa loyauté, si jamais les choses tournaient à son désavantage.

Elle le lui rendrait peut-être, un jour, quand elle serait sure que tout danger était définitivement écarté.

Mais pas aujourd’hui.

Cersei reposa le cœur dans la boîte.

_§§§§_

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, en toute tranquillité, Cersei savourant amplement sa nouvelle vie, et commençant peu à peu à comprendre comment tout fonctionnait ici.

Il y avait eu plusieurs changements positifs.

Déjà, elle avait un look différent, elle pouvait s’habiller comme elle le voulait, ses cheveux étaient courts maintenant, et ce qui était le plus agréable dans tout ça, c’était à quel point elle se sentait libre désormais.

(Et pour pouvoir l’être, elle avait décidé de faire de tout les habitants de cette ville maudite des esclaves, des âmes perdues, amnésiques, torturées, et seules, souvent séparées de leurs familles.

Léger détail...

Elle avait vraiment dévoyé ce foutu sortilège par ses actions.)

Elle avait découvert les nouvelles technologies, et notamment internet, entre autres choses.

Elle savait certaines choses que tout le monde à Kintzheim ignorait complètement, qui leur étaient cachées, dissimulées.

Cersei Lannister, par exemple, savait parfaitement que _Game of Thrones_ existait, tout comme _A Song of Ice and Fire_...

Car oui, ils étaient tombés dans un monde qui connaissait cela, et ça l’avait surprise, tellement surprise, que des gens aient choisi de raconter leur histoire.

Elle avait eu accès notamment à quelques épisodes de la série (ce n’était pas du tout ressemblant...), et elle en avait sourit, réalisant tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de néfaste si elle n’avait pas fini par faire ce petit voyage...

Et elle avait à nouveau remercié la magie, qui lui permettait de savoir tout cela, tandis que tout les autres l’ignoraient.

Dans cette ville, le temps s’était arrêté, oh, les jours passaient, bien sûr, et ils étaient désormais fin septembre (la saison 7 était sortie depuis pas mal de temps d’ailleurs...), mais aucun d’eux ne vieillissait plus, le temps n’avait plus de prise sur aucun d’eux...

Elle avait gagné, elle avait vaincu, elle avait aussi réussi à se préserver de la prophétie de Maggy la grenouille...

Plus jamais le temps ne passerait pour elle, aucune reine « plus jeune et plus belle » ne viendrait, maintenant qu’elle n’était même plus reine, et jamais ses enfants ne périraient, elle s’en assurerait.

Quant au valonqar...

Tyrion ne risquait définitivement _pas_ d’être un danger pour elle...

Pas après ce que ce monde avait fait de lui, et une part d’elle-même, la plus cruelle, s’en réjouissait plus que de raison.

Oui, tout était parfait pour elle, l’entièreté de Westeros (et puis aussi les habitants d’Essos si elle y pensait deux secondes) était sous son commandement, et personne ne remettrait en cause son pouvoir.

Personne ne pouvait entrer, personne ne pouvait sortir, ils étaient tous ses prisonniers.

Kintzheim ressemblait beaucoup à Westeros, maintenant que le sortilège y avait agit, et tandis que les personnes originaires de ce monde ne voyaient que des ruines quand elles s’en approchaient, les autres, _eux_, ceux de Westeros, y voyaient en permanence leur prison sans même le savoir.

Elle aurait presque pu remercier les marcheurs blancs pour ça en fin de compte...

_§§§§_

_« Les Marcheurs Blancs ne sont que des personnages issus de conte de fée Ned ! Tu es un homme adulte, tu ne peux pas croire à ces enfantillages ! S’exclama Robert, avec un air ennuyé et fatigué sur le visage._

_\- Robert, je les ai vus ! Rugit Ned, exaspéré, enfin, même au-delà de l’exaspération, alors qu’il bouillonnait de colère et de peur... Ils sont là, ils existent, ils sont _réels_, et surtout, ils arrivent !_

_\- _ _Et... quelles preuves avez-vous de ce que vous avancez, Lord Stark ? L’interrogea Littlefinger, _ _perplexe_ _. _ _Qu’est-ce qui devrait nous faire vous croire ?_

_N_ _ed avait juste envie de hurler._

_C__omment __se permettaient-ils __cela__, eux, __qui n’avaient rien vu, qui ne _savaient pas _?_

_C_ _omment osaient-ils remettre en question ses paroles, ne comprenaient-ils donc pas ?_

_Ne voyaient-ils donc pas la peur dans son regard, __l’horreur, la terreur, croyaient-ils réellement qu’il avait des raisons de _mentir _?_

_N_ _e sentaient-ils donc pas que le monde était en train de sombrer, et eux avec ?_

_É__taient-ils à ce point _inconscients_ ?_

_\- _ _Oh, hé bien, je ne sais pas, ironisa-t-il, mon témoignage, ma parole _ _attestant_ _ que c’est bien réel, ma bonne foi ? _ _Cela ne devrait-il pas être suffisant ?_

_L_ _e Grand Argentier se mit alors à ricaner, et Eddard serra les poings, _ _prêt à directement les lui balancer dans la gueule si il ne se taisait pas tout de suite._

_I__l avait rarement autant détesté quelqu'un __comme il détestait en ce moment-même Petyr Baelish, qui était là, à se tourner les pouces, __et à _rire _de ce qui était __très certainement __la plus grande menace que les Sept Couronnes avaient jamais connu__e__ depuis les dragons d’Aegon le Conquérant._

_Avant lui aussi aurait été sceptique, _ _lui non plus n’y aurait pas cru, mais maintenant..._

_O__h maintenant il savait que c’était les sauvageons qui avaient raison, __et qu__e c’était _eux_ qui__ étaient les fous qui refusaient de voir la vérité en face._

_\- _ _Veuillez _ _excuser mon estimé collègue, déclara Lord Varys afin de calmer les esprits, et voyant bien _ _que le seigneur de Winterfell bouillonnait actuellement de rage, _ _mais j_ _e ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort... _ _Vous souhaitez réellement que nous croyions _ _à vos dires comme ça, sans rien _ _pour_ _ le prouver ?_

_Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Eddard soupira profondément, __fermant les yeux de dépit,_ _et seule la présence réconfortante de son petit frère à ses côtés – ça et le fait qu’il était quant même face à plusieurs des dirigeants du royaume – l’empêcha de se mettre à hurler et à les invectiver tous pour leur apathie._

_\- __Non mes seigneurs et dames, ce n’est pas ce que je vous demande. Je ne veux pas que vous croyiez aveuglément __tout__ ce que je dis, je voudrais tout simplement que vous _m’écoutiez_. __Robert, tu es mon roi, mais tu es __aussi __mon ami, si tu m’as demandé d’être ta main, __c’est bien pour une raison non ? Alors je te demande de m’écouter._

_\- Je t’écoute Ned, et tout ce que j’entends, _ _ce sont des choses absurdes... Les marcheurs blancs ont disparu il y a des siècles, _ _tout le monde sait ça_ _..._

_\- JE LES AIS VUS ! Finit par hurler __la Main. J’ai vu l’armée des morts, j’ai vu le roi de la nuit ! __Les morts sont là, ils arrivent, _l’hiver vient_, et si nous ne faisons rien, __nous allons tout perdre et nous allons tous mourir !_

_\- _ _Et même si c’était vrai ? L’interrogea Tywin Lannister. Même si les marcheurs blancs _ _sont de retour, n’avons-nous pas déjà quelque chose pour lutter contre cela ? Le Mur n’est-il donc pas censé nous protéger tous de ce qu’il se trouve au-delà de celui-ci ?_

_N_ _ed et Benjen le regardèrent avec un air abasourdi. _

_\- _ _Alors quoi Lord Tywin, s’exclama _ _Eddard, c’est comme ça que vous comptez régler le problème ? En ne faisant rien, et en attendant que ça passe, et en priant pour que le Mur tienne ?_

_\- C’est une attitude qui a plutôt _ _bien fonctionné ces derniers siècles, répondit le seigneur de Castral Rock avec cynisme, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne marcherait pas cette fois non plus._

_\- _ _Allons au Mur dans ce cas là, lança Oberyn Martell. »_

_Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et le dornien se contenta de hausser les épaules._

_« Allons-y, répéta-t-il comme si c’était une idée parfaitement logique, et constatons cela par nous-mêmes. Nous saurons alors si Lord Stark dit vrai, et si c’est le cas, hé bien... nous ne pourrons plus fermer les yeux et prétendre que nous ne savions rien. Et ainsi nous pourrons nous préparer pour la Longue Nuit à venir._

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, Lord Eddard Stark desserra les poings._

_Puis il hocha la tête._

_\- Je pense que c’est une chose sur laquelle tout le monde peut se mettre d’accord, fit-il._

_\- Cela... me semble être une chose parfaitement sensée, renchérit Benjen. Et si jamais il vous prend l’envie de découper en morceaux quelques marcheurs blancs sur votre passage, hé bien, la Garde ne dira clairement pas non à un peu d’aide et à quelques bras en plus... »_

_La décision fut adoptée à la quasi-unanimité (et eut comme avantage de faire taire Littlefinger), et si Ned fut bien évidemment soulagé, le fait est que ce n’était pas suffisant._

_Pas assez rapide du moins..._

_Le voyage prendrait des semaines, et personne ne semblait réellement prêt à se mettre immédiatement en route..._

_Ned Stark jeta un coup d’œil à l’assemblée, qui était constituée du Conseil Restreint, mais aussi de Tywin Lannister, d’Olenna Tyrell, Oberyn Martell et Ellaria Sand, Catelyn Stark, Yara Greyjoy, Lysa Arryn, Edmure Tully, Stannis Baratheon (qui était revenu de Peyredragon exceptionnellement), Roslin Frey et un de ses frères, ainsi que Brienne de Torth..._

_Ouais, c’était mal barré pour réussir à unir tout ça quand la moitié des gens ici présents voulait trucider l’autre moitié, surtout suite à la mort suspecte de Jon Arryn._

_« Je me doute bien, lança Benjen à ces derniers, qu’aucun de vous ici n’en a grandement quelque chose à foutre de la Garde de nuit – et en entendant son petit frère jurer ainsi, Ned fronça les sourcils, avant de réaliser que Benjen était réellement _fatigué_ de se battre dans le vide, pour des gens qui s’en foutaient clairement royalement, – et que vous jugez nos craintes absurdes et sans fondements. _

_Et, comme mon frère vous l’a déjà bien expliqué, cette menace est bien réelle... Et si jamais c’est le trajet jusqu’au Mur qui vous ennuie, dans ce cas, vous n’avez qu’à attendre que les marcheurs blancs viennent vous chercher jusque dans votre lit... Par contre, si jamais cela arrive, ayez la gentillesse de brûler les cadavres de ceux qui seront tombés face à eux, afin que l’armée des morts ne se retrouve alors pas pourvue de nouveaux soldats à son service... Ce serait bien aimable de votre part... »_

_Tout le monde se raidit face à ses paroles, si ce n’est quelques personnes dont Olenna Tyrell, ainsi qu’Oberyn et Ellaria qui rirent de bon cœur, et deux ou trois autres tâchèrent de garder un visage sérieux, tout en étouffant un ricanement nerveux._

_Il fut donc décidé qu’une expédition au-delà du Mur serait lancée d’ici trois-quatre semaines, et d’ici là, ils seraient tous logés au Donjon Rouge, forcés de cohabiter les uns avec les autres et non loin de ceux qui étaient parfois leurs ennemis mortels..._

_Ouais, en rétrospective, c’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça..._

_Mais la survie de leur monde en dépendait, alors ils devraient faire avec._

_En sortant de la salle de réunion avec sa femme, Eddard ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que les regards d’Oberyn Martell et Ellaria Sand s’attardaient peut-être un peu trop sur Benjen pour que ce soit _réellement _innocent._

_Surtout quand on connaissait ces deux-là, mais malgré cela, son petit frère, lui, ne remarqua absolument rien._

_Puis il laissa ça de côté, s’occupant d’organiser la fameuse expédition avec Robert et les membres de son conseil restreint._

_Les choses allaient bientôt changer à Westeros, et il espérait réellement que ce serait pour le mieux..._

_A suivre..._


	5. Bonus 1 : Bonjour très chère...

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 12. Personnage – Mélisandre.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 96. « Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas un prix à payer. » « Comment ça ? » « Il y a toujours un prix à payer. »**

**\- ** **Le défi des 45 citations Hunger Games : 21. ** **« Quoi ? Mon psy prétend que je ne dois pas retenir ce que je pense. Ça fait partie de ma thérapie. »**

**\- Si tu l’oses : 30. Pleine lune.**

**\- Défi des Belles paroles : ** _ **#31 Deux choses dont je me fous : la vie des gens et l'avis des gens.** _

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

Comment Mélisandre a appris l’existence du Sort Noir.

C’était durant la pleine lune, pendant une nuit d’orage que la femme rouge...

Hum, non, ça fait un peu trop cliché, je reprends.

Bref...

C’était durant une journée tout à fait normal que Mélisandre d’Asshai, prêtresse du dieu rouge, également surnommée la femme rouge, trouva pour la première fois la trace écrite d’une mention du Sort Noir.

La malédiction qui, si elle était utilisée bien correctement, pourrait peut-être tous les sauver.

Enfin, si les dieux le voulaient.

Le parchemin, très vieux et très ancien, qu’elle avait trouvé quelques temps auparavant, faisait mention d’un autre monde, loin, très loin du leur, et d’où provenait le sortilège en question, et un nom y était inscrit également.

Un nom dont Mélisandre n’avait jamais entendu parlé auparavant.

_Rumplestiltskin_.

En d’autres termes, le Ténébreux, si elle avait bien lu.

Un puissant sorcier, qui, s’il n’avait pas créé le Sort Noir, connaissait ses effets, et la manière dont il devait être lancé, et ce qu’il fallait faire pour cela.

Ne restait plus qu’à l’invoquer, en espérant qu’il serait coopératif.

Mélisandre prit une profonde inspiration, et se mit à implorer le maître de la Lumière pour que cet appel au secours fonctionne.

Il était leur dernière chance.

« Rumplestiltskin... Rumplestiltskin... Rumplestiltskin ! »

Et soudain, quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut, et elle le vit.

Et elle _sut_ immédiatement que c’était lui, pour la simple et bonne raison que cet homme _transpirait_ la magie par tout les pores, encore plus qu’elle ou Thoros de Myr...

Ce ne fut pas vraiment sa peau écailleuse, sa tenue bizarre ou même ses dents pourries qui attirèrent en premier l’attention de Mélisandre, mais son regard calculateur.

Elle comprit en à peine quelques secondes que ce n’était pas le genre d’homme (enfin, si c’était bien _réellement_ un être humain..) à avoir comme ennemi si l’on voulait rester en vie un nombre appréciable d’années.

Le regard de l’immortel se posa sur la prêtresse et il esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Oh, bonjour très chère... Je crois que c’est la première fois que l’on m’invoque dans ce monde... Et ça ne m’étonne pas, il contient si peu de magie que c’est un miracle si j’ai pu y entrer, vraiment...

\- Vous êtes Rumplestiltskin ! S’exclama Mélisandre, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Celui que l’on appelle le Ténébreux.

\- Oui, en effet, c’est moi, Rumplestiltskin, fit-il en faisant en même temps une révérence exagérément compliquée, au point où elle se demanda s’il ne se moquait pas d’elle. Et vous êtes ? Une sorcière, je présume...

\- Je me nomme Mélisandre d’Asshai, et s’il est vrai que le Maître de la Lumière m’a bel et bien accordé quelques dons (à ses mots, Rumple leva un sourcil circonspect), je ne pense pas mériter ce titre. Vous en revanche, vous semblez être pourvu de pouvoirs extraordinaires... Votre arrivée à elle-seule le prouve.

\- Ainsi donc, vous m’avez appelé afin de passer un marché avec moi, c’est ça ?

\- Hum... non, dit Mélisandre, un peu perplexe, je veux seulement vous demander votre aide.

\- C’est bien ce que je disais...

\- Écoutez, je veux seulement savoir comment lancer le Sort Noir ! Rien de plus !

Une lueur d’intérêt apparut dans le regard du sorcier.

\- Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Notre monde est en grand péril, les marcheurs blancs nous menacent, ils nous anéantiront bientôt, et si nous ne fuyons pas grâce à ce sortilège, nous allons tous mourir ! Ou disparaître, changés en marcheurs blancs également, ce qui revient à peu près au même...

\- Oh... Oui, je vois... Et que m’offrez-vous en échange de mon expertise et de mes précieux conseils ? »

Les yeux de Mélisandre s’écarquillèrent, emplis de surprise et de colère.

« Vous... vous plaisantez, n’est-ce pas ? N’avez vous donc pas entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ? Mon monde est sur le point de disparaître, sans vous, nous sommes perdus ! Je connais les effets du Sort Noir, mais en revanche, j’ignore comment le lancer, le parchemin qui fait mention de cette malédiction n’évoque que deux choses, ses conséquences, et votre nom... alors je vous en supplie, aidez-nous ! »

Rumplestiltskin prit un air pensif pendant quelques secondes.

« Je n’ai peut-être tout simplement pas envie de vous aider, lança soudainement le Ténébreux.

\- Mais si vous ne le faites pas, nous allons tous mourir, et vous serez celui qui nous aura tous abandonnés !

\- Il y a deux choses dont je me fous, déclara alors Rumplestiltskin, la vie des gens et l'avis des gens. Puis, alors que Mélisandre le regardait avec surprise, il s’exclama : Quoi ? Mon psy prétend que je ne dois pas retenir ce que je pense. Ça fait partie de ma thérapie.

\- Votre... votre quoi ?

\- Laissez tomber... Apparemment, voir le futur n’est pas donné à tout le monde... Qu’ais-je à gagner si je vous aide ?

\- Qu’avez vous à perdre si vous le faites ? Répliqua-t-elle avec acidité.

\- Touché, reconnut-il. Je souhaite retrouver mon fils, alors, à moins que vous n’ayez un moyen sur vous pour que je me rende dans le monde sans magie, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m’être d’une grande utilité.

\- Si je possédais un tel objet sur moi, fit-elle d’un ton sec, croyez-vous que j’aurais eu besoin de faire appel à vous ?

\- Certes non, mais je ne vous parle pas d’un objet magique aussi puissant que le Sort Noir, qui peut transporter plusieurs milliers de personnes d’un monde à l’autre, un haricot magique ne peut, au mieux, transporter qu’une dizaine de personnes...

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... »

_ _§§§§_ _

Il se trouvait que oui, étonnement, les haricots magiques existaient à Westeros, seulement, non seulement ils étaient peu nombreux, mais peu étaient ceux qui savaient à quoi cela servait.

Et, en voyant l’air de convoitise dans le regard de Rumplestiltskin, Mélisandre s’empara immédiatement de l’objet, le seul qu’elle avait en sa possession.

Ainsi donc, c’était grâce à ce tout petit objet que viendrait leur salut...

« Vous m’avez fait une promesse...

\- Je ne vous ai rien promis du tout... Et je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas passer d’accord ?

\- J’ai changé d’avis... Expliquez-moi comment lancer le sortilège, et vous aurez ce que vous voulez.

Rumple soupira.

Il n’était plus à ça près, non ?

\- Très bien... Je vais vous expliquer comment lancer le Sort Noir, quels ingrédients utiliser, et comment faire si vous ne voulez pas perdre la mémoire... Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’on appelle ça une malédiction après tout... ajouta-t-il.

\- Et, ce sera tout ? Quelques objets à jeter dans un chaudron, des formules à prononcer, et nous serons transportés dans ce tout nouveau monde ? »

Un sourire retors tordit alors le visage du sorcier.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas un prix à payer.

Mélisandre fronça les sourcils, un peu perdue, enserrant toujours le haricot magique dans sa main droite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Surtout en magie.

\- J’ai déjà payé ce prix ! S’indigna la femme rouge.

\- Oh que non... Vous avez payé pour avoir des informations sur le sortilège, c’est tout à fait différent... Il y aura quelque chose en plus à faire que simplement marmonner des incantations et faire bouillir quelques ingrédients, ma chère.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- Dans mon monde, il faut écraser le cœur de l’être que l’on aime le plus au monde... J’ignore comment cela se passe ici, mais il faudra que quelqu'un meurt... Voire plusieurs personnes. Ce sera ça, le prix à payer... »

Elle le regarda gravement, avant de hocher la tête.

Bien... elle pouvait faire ce sacrifice, si c’était pour le plus grand bien.

« D’accord, dit-elle, le poing serré. Quoi d’autre ? »

Rumplestiltskin passa l’heure suivante à lui expliquer tout ce qu’elle devait savoir à propos du Sort Noir, et quand elle fut sure et certaine de tout savoir, elle lui donna enfin l’objet qu’il désirait tant avoir.

En le voyant le jeter à terre et disparaître dans un tourbillon de magie verte, elle se dit que, même si le sortilège ne fonctionnait pas, au moins, elle aurait permis à un père et à un fils de se retrouver.

Fin du bonus.


	6. Une vie parfaite... (Oh, vraiment ?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi du Mille-Prompts : 45. Personnage – Catelyn Stark.
> 
> \- Si tu l’oses : 53. Ne pas avoir l'ombre d'une chance.
> 
> \- Collectionner les POP : Fée Clochette : Une héroïne : Écrire sur Hermione Granger ou un autre personnage féminin principal.
> 
> \- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 5. Oui, songea la reine. Oui, je suis belle.
> 
> \- Le défi des 45 citations d’Hunger Games : 14. « Je ne suis aucune de celles qu'il voudrait que je sois. »
> 
> \- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 5. J'ai été amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas en retour, et j'ai été aimé par quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. Et je ne sais pas lequel est le pire : être brisé ou briser quelqu'un d'autre.
> 
> \- Défi des Belles Paroles : #6 Avant de vous diagnostiquer une dépression ou une faible estime de soi, assurez-vous d'abord que vous n'êtes pas, en fait, juste entouré par des trous du cul (Sigmund Freud).
> 
> \- Pick A Card, Any Challenge Card : Five of Diamonds: BONUS GOT : Écrivez sur Brienne.

Petyr Baelish aimait vraiment sa nouvelle vie.

Et il y avait de quoi.

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur Cersei Lannister, mais certainement pas qu’elle était une femme ingrate.

Pour son aide accordée à la reine juste avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée, il avait eu droit à tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu et plus encore : le pouvoir, une vie luxueuse et tranquille, le respect de tous, même si c’était un respect teinté de crainte, et surtout...

Catelyn Stark.

Enfin, pas exactement, plus maintenant, elle ne l’avait jamais été dans ce nouveau monde, et c’était tant mieux (pour lui en tout cas.).

Et, tout comme Lysa Arryn, ex-Tully, était devenue Lysa Stark, Catelyn Stark, ex-Tully, était désormais plus connue sous le nom de Catelyn Baelish...

C’était bien plus que ce qu’il aurait jamais pu espérer en restant à Westeros, puisque, même si Ned Stark avait fini par « malencontreusement » périr – dans des circonstances auxquelles il n’aurait _absolument_ pas pris part, qu’est-ce que vous vous imaginez... – et que, après d’autres circonstances exceptionnelles, il avait fini par épouser cette chère Cat, hé bien...

Ça n’aurait pas été suffisant.

Et surtout, ça n’aurait absolument rien changé.

Petyr Baelish n’était en rien un idiot ou un naïf, il savait que Catelyn aimait tendrement et sincèrement Ned Stark, et même s’il faisait tout les efforts du monde, il n’arriverait jamais à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui.

Sauf que, en vérité, grâce au sortilège, il n’avait eu aucun effort à faire !

La magie avait absolument tout fait pour lui.

Et maintenant, il n’avait plus rien à désirer, pas alors qu’elle était son épouse, et surtout, qu’il avait la certitude que, grâce au sortilège, elle l’aimait bel et bien, ou du moins, elle le croyait, et ça lui était parfaitement suffisant.

Il était également l’heureux père de cinq enfants (même si un simple test ADN aurait démontré le contraire...) et ça aurait été un mensonge que de dire qu’il n’était pas heureux d’avoir volé sa famille et sa vie à Eddard Stark.

Ce dernier était toujours vivant, et le voir souffrir ainsi était très satisfaisant pour l’ancien Grand Argentier.

Alors qu’il sortait de la mairie, il passa devant Lysa Stark, qu’il salua brièvement, et repensa à quelque chose qu’il avait dit à Varys autrefois.

_J'ai été amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas en retour, et j'ai été aimé par quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. _

_Et je ne sais pas lequel est le pire : être brisé ou briser quelqu'un d'autre. _

Il n’avait jamais aimé Lysa après tout, et autrefois, Catelyn ne l’aimait pas non plus.

_Sauf que maintenant, elle m’aime_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Si Catelyn Stark (la vraie Catelyn, pas l’ombre qui avait pris sa place) avait eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire, elle lui aurait sûrement flanqué son poing dans la figure...

Et les choses n’allaient clairement pas changer pour lui maintenant.

Il n’y avait pas l’ombre d’une chance pour que qui que ce soit brise un jour cette malédiction.

_§§§§_

Ned Stark s’emmerdait ferme en ce moment, enfin, en règle générale c’était souvent le cas, le fait est qu’à Kintzheim, il ne se passait pas grand-chose.

Et puis sa propre vie était chiante elle aussi.

Officier de police depuis... il ne savait même plus combien de temps, il travaillait sous le commandement de types comme Gregor Clegane, qu’il méprisait, ou Jaime Lannister, qu’en revanche, il admirait.

Ce dernier était en effet connut de tous pour avoir arrêté l’ancien maire de la ville, Aerys Targaryen, dit « le fou », après que le policier avait réussi à prouver que c’était lui qui avait tenté de mettre le feu à l’église au cours de la messe, ce qui aurait pu finir en catastrophe si les pompiers n’étaient pas intervenus à temps.

Sans compter tout les autres crimes qu’il avait été impossible de prouver, la mort de sa femme, les soupçons de violence conjugale, ainsi que les morts suspectes de Rickard et Brandon Stark, entre autres choses...

Le vieillard était mort de maladie après seulement quelques mois en hôpital psychiatrique, pour le plus grand soulagement des habitants de la ville, et Jaime Lannister était depuis célébré comme un héros.

(Et oui, pas de surnom dégradant de _Régicide_ pour lui dans ce nouveau monde, Cersei y avait bien veillé.)

C’était de surcroît un policier exemplaire, aimé et respecté de tous, marié à une femme magnifique, père de trois enfants (dont l’un des trois était quelque peu... perturbé, pour le moins dire...), en somme, il n’avait vraiment pas à se plaindre.

Bon, certes, il avait finit amputé d’une main quelques années plus tôt en sauvant la vie de Bran Baelish, qui avait manqué de se faire écraser par une voiture, mais en dehors de ça, tout allait bien...

Si il y avait bien une chose que Ned Stark ne pouvait pas nier, c’était que Jaime Lannister était quelqu’un de bien.

En résumé, Jaime était heureux (ou croyait l’être), et Ned était l’une des personnes les plus malheureuses de la ville (Tyrion lui volait sûrement la palme à ce sujet...).

Et ça se voyait très clairement.

Déjà, Ned Stark était piégé dans un mariage sans amour, certes lui et Lysa avaient un fils, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose en ce qui concernait leur « bonheur conjugal ».

Non pas que Jaime en ait quelque chose à foutre, mais bon...

« On dirait que ça ne va pas fort aujourd'hui Stark...

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Lannister...

\- En effet, non... »

Oh, il était mal considéré aussi...

Et il était amoureux de sa belle-sœur en plus du reste, histoire de couronner le tout...

« Qu’y-a-t-il donc Stark ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

Le policier haussa les épaules.

\- Simple curiosité.

\- Je suis seulement déprimé, ça vous va ? J’ai l’impression de ne pas avancer, que tout ce que je pourrais vouloir faire ne changera absolument rien et sera juste inutile... J’ai le sentiment de ne servir à rien ici...

\- Avant de vous diagnostiquer une dépression ou une faible estime de soi, assurez-vous d'abord que vous n'êtes pas, en fait, juste entouré par des trous du cul, répliqua immédiatement Jaime, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de réussir à dérider Ned qui se mit à ricaner.

\- Sur ce plan-là je pense que je suis plutôt épargné... Si l’on excepte Gregor Clegane bien sûr...

Jaime grinça également des dents, comme son collègue, ne pouvant nier que personne n’appréciait « la Montagne », mais bon il était leur chef, alors ils ne pouvaient pas dire grand-chose contre lui...

\- Ouais, là je vais pas vous contredire sur ce point... Puis, l’officier posa son regard sur son téléphone portable, avant de lancer : Je dois y aller, et de partir comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. »

Non loin d’eux, Brienne Torth, une autre de leurs collègues, ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Vous savez qu’il est parti la rejoindre...

\- Et alors ? Répondit-elle. Notre journée de travail est presque finie, il ne nous reste plus grand-chose à faire, et il fait ce qu’il veut, ce ne sont ni mes affaires, ni les vôtres, rétorqua-t-elle presque avec agressivité.

\- Je pense que vous méritez mieux.

\- Mériter quoi ? J’aime un homme marié qui ne m’aime pas, fin de l’histoire, et je pourrais vous dire la même chose.

Ned se figea et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que... Comment ?

Brienne le regarda en mode : bordel, mais t’es tellement transparent mec, et avec un air blasé.

\- Laissez tomber, vous n’en parlez pas, je n’en parle pas non plus, et tout le monde sera heureux... enfin non mais vous voyez l’idée... »

Elle se tut soudainement en entendant le téléphone du commissariat soudainement sonner.

« Commissariat de Kintzheim j’écoute.

\- Ah merde, j’espérais tomber sur Jaime... Bon ben tant pis, je vais faire avec.

Brienne fronça alors les sourcils en entendant la voix de Bronn Néra, le tenancier du bar du « Dragon Quincaille », un des bars les plus prospères de la ville.

\- Bronn, qu’est-ce que... Puis, elle comprit instantanément. Oh... c’est encore Tyrion, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais...

\- Mais... il est trois heures de l’après midi !

\- Je sais mais bon... tu sais bien comment il est...

\- Que s’est-il passé cette fois ?

\- Il a encore été viré... ou il a pas été embauché, je sais plus exactement, ses propos étaient plutôt confus, enfin, comme d’habitude dans ces quarts d’heure là... En bref, il va pas bien, il est bourré et il ferait peur à mes clients si y en avait encore à cette heure-là... Enfin il fait peur à Podrick en tout cas...

Ah oui, et il refuse de décarrer aussi, je lui ai menacé trois ou quatre fois de vous appeler, mais il refuse toujours de partir. Je l’ai déjà viré de mon bar par la peau du cul plusieurs fois, mais j’ai la nette impression qu’une bonne nuit en cellule de dégrisement lui fera le plus grand bien. Alors ?

\- J’aurais aimé quelque chose de plus prestigieux, mais bon... Okay, on arrive.

\- Si tu peux choper son frangin en même temps sur le chemin, ce serait bien...

\- Je promets d’essayer... Mais, par contre, t’es pas censé arrêter de servir tes clients quand il devient évident que ceux-ci commencent à avoir beaucoup trop de grammes d’alcool dans le sang, au point qu’ils deviennent dangereux pour eux-même et les autres ?

\- Moi oui, je le sais, mais Pod a pas encore appris à lui dire non... Donc on en arrive à cette situation là, désolé.

\- Je vois... On arrive. »

_§§§§_

_Port-Réal, quelques semaines avant la malédiction._

_« Nous attendions votre arrivée _ _avec impatience, ma reine, déclara Littlefinger avec une voix doucereuse en la voyant entrer, _ _non pas dans le Donjon Rouge, mais dans un des nombreux bordels du _ _proxénète. » _

_Et elle devait reconnaître que c’était une très bonne idée, personne ne songerait jamais à les chercher ici._

_Surtout pas s’il s’agissait de la reine elle-même..._

_« _ _Lord Baelish, le salua-t-elle avec politesse. _ _En espérant que la réunion sera fructueuse... quant à l’avancée de nos projets._

_\- Oh, mais elle le sera, n’en doutez pas. »_

_En voyant sa réflexion dans le miroir, elle se surprit à se demander à quoi elle ressemblerait une fois que le sortilège serait lancé._

_Une seule chose ne changerait pas en tout cas._

_Sa beauté._

_Oui, songea la reine en se regardant d’autant plus. Oui, je suis belle_.

_Et personne ne viendrait pour prendre ce qui était à elle._

_Elle salua également les autres comploteurs, avant de prendre place._

_« Bien... Commençons. »_

_§§§§_

_Port-Réal, quelques années plus tôt._

_Catelyn avait profondément envie d’étrangler sa sœur. _

_Lysa était, de base, insupportable, cela, la dame de Winterfell ne pouvait pas le nier, et la voir ainsi, autant changée depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue, quelques années plus tôt, était proprement _terrifiant_._

_Oui, Jon Arryn était mort, oui c’était peut-être un coup des Lannister, mais contrairement à Lysa, Catelyn – maintenant que son époux avait prouvé l’existence des marcheurs blancs – était suffisamment pragmatique pour comprendre qu’il fallait attendre que les morts-vivants soient enfin vaincus pour régler cette affaire._

_Pas Lysa._

_Celle-ci restait toujours fixée sur la même note, la même obsession, et en regardant ce qu’elle était devenue, cette femme à moitié folle, bien loin de la gamine insouciante qu’elle était autrefois, Catelyn sentait son cœur se serrer._

_Elle ne ressemblait plus à sa sœur..._

_Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?_

_« Les Lannister ont tué mon époux, ils méritent la mort pour cela et..._

_\- Oh par pitié, par les sept Lysa, _tais-toi _!_

_Sa sœur la regarda avec surprise et choc._

_\- Mais que..._

_\- Tu me dis que les Lannister ont assassiné ton époux, et que ta vie et celle de ton fils sont en danger, et je ne remets pas ta parole en cause, seulement, depuis mon arrivée à Port-Réal, ils n’ont eu absolument aucun geste suspect à votre égard. Je ne pense pas que Tyrion Lannister y soit mêlé, et au sujet de son frère et de sa sœur, je ne crois pas non plus qu’il soit dans leur intérêt de s’attaquer à toi._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?_

_\- Je n’en sais rien... Seulement, je sais que nous sommes tous en grand danger. Et que nous devons faire la paix, provisoirement du moins, afin de réussir à détruire les monstres qui nous menacent. Les _vrais _monstres_.

_\- Et eux alors ? Ils vont essayer de nous tuer Cat !_

_\- Oh pour l’amour de... Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux Lysa ? Tu veux la justice et la vengeance, et soit, tu les auras un jour, peut-être, si il s’avère que tu as raison au sujet des Lannister... Mais je t’en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! Les marcheurs blancs arrivent, l’hiver vient, et si nous restons coincés sur nos querelles personnelles, nous allons perdre ! Est-ce que c’est réellement ce que tu veux ? Que ton fils se fasse geler par l’un d’entre eux, qu’il devienne l’un d’entre eux, ou qu’il meurt ? »_

_L’horreur apparut dans les yeux de la veuve._

_« Je... je ne..._

_\- Pardon Lysa... je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus, seulement..._

_\- Je n’ai jamais été heureuse tu sais... murmura Lysa, les larmes aux yeux, mais semblant malgré tout désormais bien plus calme._

_Catelyn fronça les sourcils._

_C’était comme si la mention de son fils avait été largement suffisante pour la faire se réveiller, comme si le danger que celui-ci risquait de courir lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Toi tu as... tu as tout. Tu es une dame respectée, tu as un époux qui te respecte et tient à toi, tu as une grande famille... Moi... mon fils est malade, fragile, et je... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je... Je n’ai jamais voulu épouser Jon Arryn, lâcha-t-elle brutalement._

_\- Tu crois que j’ai choisi mon époux peut-être ?_

_\- Toi tu as eu de la chance... Et toi, Père n’a jamais... il ne t’a jamais..._

_\- Qu’est-ce que Père a à voir avec tout ça ?_

_Les mains de Lysa tremblaient._

_\- __Je suis jalouse de toi depuis tellement longtemps... __J’ai toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, connaître le grand amour, et..._ _et je n’y ai jamais eu droit._

_\- Pourquoi as-tu parlé de Père ? Redemanda Catelyn._

_\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de Petyr Baelish... Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, _ _que tu n’as jamais su,_ _ c’est que je suis tombée enceinte... _ _avant d’épouser Jon Arryn. _ _Et Père, il... _ _il m’a..._

_Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase._

_\- _ _Mais tu n’as jamais... Puis, soudainement, _ _Catelyn Stark réalisa ce que cela impliquait, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreur. Oh, Lysa..._ _ murmura-t-elle avec désolation._

_\- Il m’a obligée... _ _Hoqueta Lysa _ _en sanglotant, je ne voulais pas faire _ _ça_ _, je ne voulais pas... Mais il m’a dit que si je gardais ce bébé, jamais personne ne voudrait m’épouser parce que je... j’aurais perdu mon honneur, et j’ai dit oui, et ce n’est pas ce que je voulais, et depuis plus rien n’a jamais été pareil, et je t’ai haï Cat, je t’ai tellement détesté parce que tu avais tout et que moi je..._

_\- Alors... _ _c’est pour cela que Robin est aussi malade ? Qu’il est aussi chétif ? Et toutes tes fausses couches..._

\- _Oui... Oui Cat, tout vient de là ! Et j’ai aimé Petyr, crois-moi, je l’ai aimé tellement fort et je l’ai__m__e toujours, mais ça ne change absolument rien ! Parce que... qu’il t’aime toi ! Ça a toujours été à propos de toi..._

_Comment voudrais-tu que je puisse me faire une place dans ces conditions ? __Je ne suis pas toi, je n’ai jamais été toi et je... Je ne suis aucune de celles qu'il voudrait que je sois, __en vérité._ _Et surtout, je ne suis pas _toi.

\- _Je n’aime pas Petyr Baelish, et tu le sais. Et je ne pense pas qu’il m’aime réellement, il aime seulement celle que j’étais autrefois, _l’idée_ de moi, __en un sens__._

_\- _ _Ce ne serait jamais moi en somme... Je veux dire... Il ne m’aimera _ _jamais _ _et... _ _Robin est tout ce qu’il me reste désormais... Et je n’ai pas envie de le perdre Cat. _ _Je pense que tu as raison. »_

_C_ _e n’était pas la vérité, pas encore, ou du moins, elle n’y croyait pas réellement._

_Il était bien plus simple de faire semblant _ _d’enterrer sa colère _ _que d’avouer tout ce qu’elle avait commis d’affreux, et si elle continuait à accuser les Lannister, sa sœur finirait par avoir des soupçons._

_Jamais elle n’avoua à sa grande sœur que c’était elle qui avait tué Jon Arryn._

_Elle ne savait que trop quelles conséquences entraînerait cet aveu._

_Et elle avait toujours cet espoir insensé,_ _ au fond d’elle-même,_ _ qu’un jour, Petyr lui retournerait ses sentiments, et qu’elle _ _serait un jour heureuse avec lui._

_Oh, dieux..._

_Qu’elle était _stupide_._

_Ce n’est que plus tard, bien plus tard, qu’elle finirait par le comprendre..._

_A suivre_...


End file.
